Dog Days of Summer
by Cordria
Summary: At 16, Danny's landed his first summer job: working at the local pool. When he finds himself having to juggle the attacking ghosts, his annoying boss, and a new coworker, it becomes too much. One Danny isn't enough! Script format.
1. Act 1

_I know I said this was going to be a dA-only story, but I had SOO many requests to put it here for various reasons that I just decided to. Will be in three parts, already written._

_This was my ScriptFrenzy (.org) for this year! Writing a 100 page script during the month of April. It was fun!_

_I know it's not 'true' script-format, but FFN doesn't do script formatting. So deal with it._

_Takes place mid-to late-third season. Canon up to 'D-Stabilized'.  
_

_.  
_

**THE DOG DAYS OF SUMMER**  
_A Danny Phantom ScriptFrenzy Script by Cordria_

_.  
_

**--TEASER**

_CUE NORMAL DANNY PHANTOM MUSIC. SCREEN SHOWS AN IMAGE OF THE FLOODY WATERS SIGN. ZOOMS AND PANS OVER CHILDREN PLAYING IN A POOL, THEN SETTLES ON A SHOT OF SAM, DANNY, AND TUCKER SITTING BESIDE THE KIDDY POOL. SAM HIDES UNDER HER GOTHIC UMBRELLA AND WEARS A CAPE, TUCKER IS PLAYING WITH HIS PDA IN A WATERPROOF CASE, AND DANNY IS WEARING RED LIFEGUARD SHORTS._

_------TUCKER_

I still can't believe you actually got a job.

_------DANNY_

Hey, I needed some sort of cash flow!

_------SAM_

But being a lifeguard at the kiddy pool? Isn't that boring?

_------DANNY_

Not really. You should see all the ghosts that have attacked already.

_CUT TO INSIDE OF DANNY'S EMPLOYEE LOCKER. SHOW THREE THERMOSES, ALL FLASHING 'FULL', ALONG WITH A MESS OF GHOST HUNTING EQUIPMENT AND OTHER THINGS. CUT BACK TO SCENE BY POOL._

Apparently getting a job gave the ghosts some sort of goal to shoot for. I've seen more ghosts this past week than I did the entire last month of school.

_------SAM_

Need any help?

_------DANNY_

Nah, I'm good. They've all been weak ones anyways.

_------TUCKER_

_(SNORTS AND LOOKS UP FROM PDA)_ How can you work here? The owner's a creep.

_------DANNY_

So? Money's money. And he was offering flexible hours and an easy job.

_------TUCKER_

But even Dash doesn't dare make him angry.

_------DANNY_

_(SHRUGS)_ Skulker's scarier. Right Sam?

_DANNY LOOKS OVER AT SAM, ONLY TO FIND HER STARING AT HIM. DANNY GLANCES DOWN AT HIS CHEST THEN BACK UP AT HER. _

Um… Sam?

_SAM BLINKS AND BLUSHES, LOOKING AWAY. DANNY FLUSHES AS WELL JUST AS TUCKER SNAPS A PICTURE WITH HIS PDA AND SMILES HAPPILY._

_------TUCKER_

Lovebirds.

_SAM SWIPES TUCKER'S PDA AND PUSHES HIM INTO THE POOL. AS TUCKER COMES UP SPUTTERING, THE CAMERA PANS TO DANNY'S NEW BOSS STICKING HIS HEAD OUT OF THE OFFICE DOOR._

_------MR STEVE (BOSS)_

Fenton!

_------TUCKER_

SAM! Give me back my PDA!

_------SAM_

If you want it, come over here and get it.

_DANNY GETS UP, IGNORING TUCKER'S ATTEMPTS TO GET HIS PDA BACK._

_------DANNY_

I'll be right back guys.

_DANNY WALKS TO THE BOSS'S OFFICE, CAMERA FOLLOWS. HE POKES HIS HEAD THROUGH THE DOOR, VIEW SWITCHES TO INTERIOR OF OFFICE. MR STEVE'S OFFICE IS PLASTERED WITH PRO-GiW POSTERS AND BODY BUILDER EQUIPMENT. A WANTED POSTER FOR PHANTOM IS TAPED TO THE BACK OF THE DOOR WITH A FEW DARTS STUCK THROUGH THE POSTER, BLACK MARKER DOODLED OVER PHANTOM'S PICTURE._

Yes, Steve?

_MR STEVE IS BENCH PRESSING WEIGHTS, HIS VEINS BULGING IN HIS THICK ARMS AND NECK._

_------MR STEVE_

You'll call me Mr Steve. Not Steve. Not Mr. Mr Steve. Got it boy?

_------DANNY_

_(ROLLS EYES)_ Got it.

_------MR STEVE_

Get in here, boy. Close the door.

_DANNY CLOSES DOOR._

I want you to meet your new coworker.

_------DANNY_

Not the lowest guy on the totem pole anymore? _(DANNY GRINS AND PUNCHES THE AIR)_ No more cleaning up 'accidents'? Awesome!

_MR STEVE SITS UP, CRACKING HIS NECK AND STRETCHING._

_------MR STEVE_

Don't get too happy too fast, boy. My friend recommended both of you for this job, but I have my doubts about-

_THE BACK DOOR OF THE OFFICE OPENS AND A GIRL WALKS IN, STRAIGHTENING HER RED LIFEGUARD UNIFORM. SHE LOOKS UP AND BRUSHES HER HAIR OUT OF HER FACE, PUTTING A HAND ON HER HIP._

_------PAULINA_

Um… Mr Steve? Does this come in pink?

_DANNY'S JAW FALLS OPEN._

_------DANNY_

Paulina?!

**CUE OPENING CREDITS**

**SHOW TITLE CARD  
--DOG DAYS OF SUMMER  
----TAG LINE: HERE, BOY. STAY!  
IMAGE OF DANNY PHANTOM SITTING IN A DOG CAGE, TWO MYSTERIOUS RED EYES HOVERING OVER IT.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 1**

**----SCENE 1**

_OPEN SCENE AT FLOODY WATERS KIDDY POOL. DANNY IS SITTING IN HIS LIFEGUARD CHAIR, A WHISTLE AROUND HIS NECK. HE IS LEANING BACK LAZILY, WATCHING PAULINA, WHO IS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POOL._

_------PAULINA_

Hey, you! Niño! Stop that!

_PAULINA CROSSES HER ARMS AND GLARES. DANNY RAISES AN EYEBROW AND SHAKES HIS HEAD._

_------DANNY (TO HIMSELF)_

I can't believe she's actually working. _(HE SMILES AND PUTS HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS HEAD, IGNORING THE KIDS SCREAMING IN THE POOL.)_ She's really pretty in that swimsuit.

_SCENE CUTS TO SAM, WHO IS WALKING THROUGH THE GATE WITH A BASKET IN HER HAND, MUTTERING TO HERSELF._

_------SAM_

I can't believe Tucker talked me into doing this. He's going to think I'm such a spaz, bringing a lunch for us to share. He's never going to-

_SAM STOPS SHORT, HESITATING WHEN SHE ENTERS THE POOL AREA. A SMILE APPEARS ON HER FACE WHEN SHE SEES DANNY IN HIS CHAIR. SHE CALLS OUT TO HIM._

Danny!

_SAM FOLLOWS DANNY'S GAZE, THE CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON PAULINA, THEN CUTS BACK TO SAM. HER FINGERS TIGHTEN AROUND THE HANDLE OF THE BASKET, A LOOK OF ANGER SETTLING ON HER FACE. DANNY FINALLY NOTICES SAM AND SMILES._

_------DANNY_

Sam? What are you…

_HE CUTS OFF AS A STREAM OF COLD AIR RUSHES OUT OF HIS LUNGS. HE SIGHS AND SCANS THE POOL FOR THE GHOST._

Hang on, would you? This is the fifth ghost today.

_SHADOW APPEARS, FLYING OVER THE POOL WITH HIS ARMS SPREAD WIDE. SCREAMS OF PANIC FILL THE POOL AS PARENTS RUSH FOR THEIR CHILDREN AND TAKE THEM INTO HIDING._

Shadow…

_DANNY GETS OUT OF HIS CHAIR AND BRUSHES PAST SAM, WHO NARROWS HER EYES AND CROSSES HER ARMS, CLEARLY ANGRY. DANNY DIVES UNDERWATER AND CHANGES INTO PHANTOM. HE BURSTS OUT OF THE POOL._

_------PAULINA_

Phantom! You're here to save me!

_PAULINA WAVES AND CLASPS HER HANDS TO HER CHEST. PHANTOM WAVES BACK._

_------PHANTOM_

P-P-Paulina – right? You really should-

_SHADOW ATTACKS WHILE PHANTOM IS DISTACTED, KNOCKING HIM BACK INTO THE WATER. PHANTOM HITS THE GHOST WITH A ROUNDHOUSE PUNCH AND PUSHES THE DAZED GHOST AWAY, MAKES IT BACK TO THE SURFACE AND GASPS FOR AIR. PHANTOM FLOATS INTO THE AIR, HIS EYES GLOWING BRIGHTLY AND ANGRILY. HIS HANDS START TO GLOW AND HE LUNGES AFTER SHADOW. SHADOW DODGES PHANTOM'S GRASP AND VANISHES INTO THE SKY._

_PHANTOM LANDS AND TURNS HUMAN BEHIND A STACK OF TOWELS, WALKS OUT TO STAND NEXT TO SAM, WHO IS STILL SIMMERING IN FURY. SHE LOOKS HIM UP AND DOWN ONCE, THEN THRUSTS THE BASKET INTO HIS HANDS._

_------SAM_

I brought you lunch.

_SAM TURNS ON HER HEEL AND STORMS OFF. DANNY BLINKS AFTER HER, HIS MOUTH HALF OPEN IN CONFUSION._

_------DANNY_

Um… Sam? What's wrong? Sam!?

_HE'S ABOUT TO FOLLOW BUT PAULINA RUNS UP AT THAT MOMENT AND GRABS ONTO HIS ARM AND KEEPS HIM FROM FOLLOWING._

_------PAULINA_

Did you see that? Phantom saved me from the ghost! He really does love me!

_PAULINA SUDDENLY FLINCHES AWAY FROM DANNY SUDDENLY, LOOKING AT HIM WITH A DISGUSTED LOOK ON HER FACE_

Ew. Get away from me, loser!

_PAULINA STALKS OFF, BUT SHE TURNS AROUND BEFORE SHE GETS OUT OF SIGHT. CAMERA PANS IN ON HER AS SHE LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER WITH A CURIOUS LOOK ON HER FACE, SCANNING DANNY'S BODY._

When did he get so…

_CAMERA CUTS BACK TO DANNY. DANNY SHRUGS AND HEADS BACK TO HIS LIFEGUARD STAND, DIGGING THROUGH THE BASKET OF FOOD. KIDS COME OUT OF HIDING AND START TO PLAY AGAIN, THE SOUND OF PHANTOM'S NAME DRIFTING THROUGH THE AIR. MR STEVE POKES HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS OFFICE, DOING BICEP CURLS._

_------MR STEVE_

Get back to work you two!

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 1**

**----SCENE 2**

_CAMERA FADES IN ON A VIEW OF SHADOW FLYING OVER A DESERTED SECTION OF AMITY PARK. CAMERA FOLLOWS SHADOW'S FLIGHT AS IT ZOOMS PAST BUILDINGS AND THEN PHASES THROUGH A WALL. SCENE CUTS TO INSIDE OF BUILDING, WHERE FIVE GHOSTS ARE CROUCHED. SHADOW CURLS AROUND JOHNNY 13 AND THEN VANISHES. JOHNNY 13 HAS AN ANNOYED LOOK ON HIS FACE._

_------JOHNNY 13_

Well, that didn't work. Any other plans?

_------SKULKER_

The whelp has to be near breaking. He can't keep up this pace for much longer.

_------EMBER_

Don't underestimate the dipstick. He's not going to break if we keep sending these weak ghosts after him.

_------KITTY_

I still think this is a bad idea.

_THE OTHER GHOSTS IGNORE HER, EACH OF THEM LOOKING LIKE THEY ARE THINKING._

_------JOHNNY 13_

We have to send someone stronger if we're going to get him to-

_------THE BOX GHOST_

_(INTERRUPTS WITH A SHOUT, SLAPPING HIS HAND DOWN ON THE TABLE)_ I am the Box Ghost! Let me go – he'll fear my cardboard chaos!

_------THE OTHER GHOSTS IN UNISON_

No!

_------EMBER_

I don't really care what you dorks decide to do. I'm just here to watch the kid beat you three up when he catches you.

_EMBER LEANS FORWARD WITH A DARK SMILE ON HER FACE._

Maybe the three of you should go attack him.

_------SKULKER_

We're not getting paid unless we can capture the whelp. Let's just set a-

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(INTERRUPTS)_ I was put in charge and what I say goes. And I already said no traps. What we really need is-

_------EMBER_

Greasy hair and acne?

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(ANGRILY, OVER THE SNICKERS OF THE OTHER GHOSTS)_ You wanted cut into this deal, so shut it. _(TURNS ATTENTION BACK TO SKULKER)_ We're not attacking him yet. Not until we weaken him some more. You know the plan.

_------SKULKER_

_(SARCASTICALLY)_ So what next, master planner?

_JOHNNY 13 HESITATES, THEN PULLS A PIECE OF PAPER OUT OF HIS POCKET. CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON THE PAPER, SHOWING A COMPANY SYMBOL WITH THE LETTERS 'DALV' EMBLAZONED UNDERNEATH. A NEATLY HAND-WRITTEN PLAN IS VISIBLE ON THE PAGE. JOHNNY 13 RUNS HIS FINGER DOWN THE LIST, MURMURING TO HIMSELF. CAMERA CUTS BACK TO HIS FACE AS A CRUEL SMILE APPEARS. HE REACHES BEHIND HIM AND PICKS UP A STRANGE-LOOKING WEAPON._

_------JOHNNY 13_

It goes like this.

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 1**

**----SCENE 3**

_DANNY IS IN THE OFFICE AT THE WATER PARK, SITTING IN A CHAIR. HE'S WATCHING HIS BOSS WITH AN ARCHED EYEBROW – THE MAN IS DOING UPSIDE-DOWN SIT-UPS WHILE HANGING FROM THE CEILING._

_------MR STEVE_

_(VOICE PUNCTUATED BY GRUNTS AS HE EXERCISES)_ Do you see that graph, boy?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Mr Steve.

_DANNY ROLLS HIS EYES AND SETTLES BACK INTO HIS CHAIR WITH A HUFF_

_(UNDER HIS BREATH)_ Don't I get enough of this at home?

_------MR STEVE_

The number of ghost attacks against this park has gone up three hundred percent in the past two weeks. Three hundred percent, boy. Do you know how much money ghosts attacking my park costs me?

_------DANNY_

No, not really.

_------MR STEVE_

A lot, that's what.

_MR STEVE DROPS TO THE FLOOR AND STALKS UP TO DANNY_

And do you know why all these ghosts are attacking?

_------DANNY_

_(TURNING A LITTLE PALE)_ Um… no?

_------MR STEVE_

Yes you do, boy.

_MR STEVE PUSHES HIS FINGER INTO DANNY'S FACE_

Yes you do. Think about it.

_DANNY SHAKES HIS HEAD, HIS EYES WIDENING._

You can't cover it up anymore. My friend's told be all about it. Spill, boy!

_DANNY GLANCES AROUND THE OFFICE AT THE PRO-GiW POSTERS AND SETTLES HIS GAZE ON THE PHANTOM WANTED POSTER WITH THE DARTS STUCK TO IT._

_------DANNY_

N-n-no, Mr. Steve, I… I… I can explain!

_------MR STEVE_

You'd better. You're my front-line defense against this menace, you know.

_MR STEVE PUTS HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK AND WALKS OVER TO THE WINDOW, LOOKING OUT OVER HIS WATERPARK._

_------DANNY_

_(FREEZES)_ Um… what?

_------MR STEVE_

Against that thing… that girl I had to hire. The ghost attacks didn't start until after I hired her. She's collaborating with the enemy, I just know it.

_------DANNY_

Paulina!?

_------MR STEVE_

Yessss… Paulina. _(THE WORD COMES OUT OF HIS MOUTH TWISTED AND SLOW)_ I never should have hired her, but I owed her father a favor. I knew a girl that pretty was going to be trouble – I just never expected ghost trouble.

_------DANNY_

Paulina.

_------MR STEVE_

_(CONTINUES TO STARE OUT THE WINDOW, NOT NOTICING DANNY'S GROWING LOOK OF CONFUSION)_ I want you to watch her, boy. I trust you – your parents have made great strides and I know you'll follow in their footsteps someday. Watch her closely.

_------DANNY_

For what?

_------MR STEVE_

_(SMILING GRIMLY)_ Anything out of the ordinary. I saw her, the way she waved at that Phantom-character. _(MR STEVE SHUDDERS DRAMATICALLY)_ She's a secret ghost spy, I just know it. If you see anything – anything at all – you come running. My door is always open.

_DANNY STARES AT MR STEVE LIKE HE'S GROWN A THIRD HEAD, BUT NODS HIS AGREEMENT WHEN MR STEVE SUDDENLY TURNS AROUND AND STUFFS HIS FINGER INTO DANNY'S FACE._

What you doing still here? I'm not paying you to sit. Get out there!

_DANNY WALKS OUT OF THE OFFICE AND THE DOOR SLAMS SHUT BEHIND HIM. DANNY SHAKES HIS HEAD AND HEADS BACK TO HIS SPOT AT THE KIDDIE POOL. WHEN HE PASSES PAULINA, HE LOOKS UP AT HER IN HER LIFEGUARD CHAIR, PAINTING HER FINGERNAILS._

_------DANNY_

Paulina, a ghost spy? _(DANNY SNORTS AND SMILES, DROPPING INTO HIS BEST 'LANCER' IMPRESSION, NOT NOTICING TUCKER WALKING UP BEHIND HIM.)_ 'One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest', you've got to be kidding me!

_------TUCKER_

Did you just use a book title?

_DANNY JUMPS, SPINNING AROUND TO GLARE AT HIS FRIEND._

I think I may even have gotten that recorded for MeTube…

_TUCKER FIDDLES WITH HIS PDA UNTIL DANNY REACHES OVER TO STEAL IT. TUCKER TAKES OFF RUNNING, DANNY IN HOT PURSUIT._

_------DANNY_

This is going too far, Tucker!

_------PAULINA_

_(YELLS)_ No running!

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 1**

**----SCENE 4**

_DANNY AND TUCKER ARE STILL AT THE POOL AFTER CHASING EACH OTHER AROUND. SAM ENTERS THE SCENE AND SITS DOWN NEXT TO TUCKER, CLEARLY STILL ANGRY DANNY FOR THE INCIDENT YESTERDAY AT LUNCH._

_------SAM_

Hey, Tucker.

_------DANNY_

Are you still ignoring me?

_------SAM_

_(TALKING TO TUCKER)_ It's a nice day.

_------DANNY_

You can't ignore me forever, you know.

_------TUCKER_

_(SMILES AT SAM)_ You're right, it is a nice day. Kind of quiet, though.

_------DANNY_

Don't start, Tucker, or your free passes into the water park vanish.

_------TUCKER_

_(TURNS TO DANNY)_ You wouldn't.

_------DANNY_

I would. _(TO SAM)_ Can you at least tell me why you're so mad at me?

_------SAM_

Tucker, would you tell-

_------TUCKER_

No. I'm not starting that again. You two lovebirds can talk to each other; there's no way I'm playing middleman. Again.

_TUCKER GETS UP AND STRETCHES._

I'm going swimming. Can't waste the free tickets without even trying to pick up a lady at the water slide. Later!

_TUCKER WALKS OFF, CHECKING TO MAKE SURE HIS PDA IS SAFELY INSIDE ITS WATERPROOF CASE. SAM AND DANNY SIT IN SILENCE FOR A LONG MOMENT._

_------DANNY_

_(STARING AT THE CLOUDS)_ I'm sorry about lunch yesterday.

_SAM STAYS SILENT, GLARING OUT OVER THE POOL FULL OF KIDS._

It was really… nice… of you to bring something.

_DANNY GLANCES OVER AT HER, A SMALL SMILE FLICKERING ONTO HIS FACE. SAM'S STILL STARING BROODILY OUT OVER THE POOL._

Sam?

_SAM TAKES A DEEP BREATH AND FINALLY LOOKS AT HIM. HER FINGERS CLENCH AT HER SIDES AND THEN RELAX._

_------SAM_

_(SOFTLY, ALMOST TO HERSELF)_ I thought you were over Paulina.

_------DANNY_

Paulina? I don't understand.

_------SAM_

Paulina.

_SAM POINTS ACROSS THE POOL TO WHERE THE HISPANIC GIRL IS SITTING, RUNNING HER LONG HAIR THROUGH HER FINGERS, HER LEGS TUCKED UP UNDER HER._

She's a shallow witch, Danny. I don't get what you see in her.

_------DANNY_

_(DEFENSIVELY)_ I don't see anything in her. She's shallow and evil.

_------SAM_

Then why do you stare at her like you do?

_DANNY BLINKS AT SAM FOR A LONG FEW SECONDS, THEN SHRUGS._

_------DANNY_

She's pretty; she's nice to look at. I'm not going to date her… but she's still pretty.

_SAM'S EYES NARROW DANGEROUSLY, HER FINGERS TIGHTENING INTO FISTS BY HER SIDES._

_------SAM_

_(CAUSTICALLY)_ So you only stare at pretty girls?

_------DANNY_

_(STUMBLES THROUGH A FEW HALF-WORDS, HIS FACE SHOWING THAT HE'S COMPLETELY CONFUSED)_ Um… uh… why would I look at ugly girls?

_SAM SCOWLS AND CLIMBS TO HER FEET, GLARING DOWN AT DANNY. SHE STANDS THERE, FISTS CLENCHED, BEFORE TURNING AND STORMING AWAY IN SEARCH OF TUCKER. DANNY WATCHES HER GO WITH HIS HEAD TIPPED TO THE SIDE IN CONFUSION._

Sam? What are…

_HE GETS TO HIS FEET AND TAKES A FEW STEPS TO FOLLOW HER, BUT THEN GRIMACES AND GLANCES BACK TOWARDS THE POOL FULL OF KIDS._

Great. Stupid job.

_DANNY STANDS STILL FOR A MOMENT, THEN SLUMPS BACK INTO HIS LIFEGUARD CHAIR, STARING MOODILY OUT OVER THE POOL._

_(HUFFS)_ Girls.

_PAULINA WALKS OVER, THE SWAY OF HER HIPS BECOMING MORE PRONOUNCED AS SHE NEARS WHERE DANNY IS SITTING._

_------PAULINA_

Hey, Danny.

_------DANNY_

Hi.

_PAULINA SCANS DANNY, HER EYES NARROWING IN A CALCULATED WAY._

_------PAULINA_

What's up with what's-her-name? She seemed really angry.

_------DANNY_

Sam? _(SHRUGS)_ I don't know.

_------PAULINA_

Why don't you tell me about it? Maybe I can help patch things up between you two.

_(PAULINA HAS A SMALL SMILE ON HER FACE AS SHE SETTLES TO THE GROUND NEXT TO HIS CHAIR. SHE RESTS HER CHIN ON HER HANDS AND STARES INTO HIS EYES, BATTING HER EYES.)_

_------DANNY_

I don't know, Paulina…

_------PAULINA_

Weren't you just saying that it was because she's a girl? I'm a girl, Danny. Maybe I know why she's so mad at you.

_DANNY STARES AT HER FOR A LONG MOMENT, THEN LOOKS OVER HIS SHOULDER AT THE ENTRANCE TO THE KIDDIE POOL. HE HAS A DUBIOUS EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE WHEN HE TURNS BACK._

_------DANNY_

It's no big deal, Paulina. She just brought me lunch yesterday and got mad at me because I was…

_DANNY TRAILS OFF, HIS FACE TURNING RED. PAULINA CONTINUES TO GAZE AT HIM IN SILENCE._

She's been mad ever since. I just get why she's so mad.

_------PAULINA_

She brought you lunch?

_DANNY NODS AS THE SMILE ON PAULINA'S FACE GROWS INTO A CHESIRE-CAT GRIN._

And now she's mad at you?

_DANNY NODS AGAIN. PAULINA SITS UP, STARING AT DANNY, THEN SHRUGS AND GETS TO HER FEET._

I don't know why she's mad at you, Danny. You can't always trust girls like her.

_------DANNY_

_(ARCHES AN EYEBROW)_ Girls like her?

_PAULINA SETS A HAND ON HER HIP, POSING SLIGHTLY. _

_------PAULINA_

_(PURS)_ Yes, Danny. Girls like her.

_PAULINA TURNS AND WALKS AWAY, DANNY WATCHING HER GO BEFORE LETTING HIS GAZE TRAVEL ACROSS THE POOL. KIDS ARE SPLASHING AND ENJOYING THEMSELVES IN THE HEAT OF THE DAY, PARENTS ARE LYING ON THE LOUNGE CHAIRS, PAYING MORE ATTENTION TO THEIR SUNTANS THAN THEIR CHILDREN._

_DANNY GLANCES BACK TOWARDS THE ENTRANCE, HIS FOREHEAD WRINKLING, BEFORE LOOKING BACK. MR STEVE POKES HIS HEAD OUT OF HIS OFFICE AND HOLDS OUT HIS HAND, GIVING DANNY A THUMBS UP. DANNY BLINKS, THEN ROLLS HIS EYES._

_------DANNY_

Oh yeah, I forgot. Paulina the 'ghost spy'.

_HE PUTS HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS HEAD JUST AS A SCREAM RIPS THROUGH THE AIR FROM THE DIRECTION OF THE WATER SLIDE. DANNY JERKS UPWARDS, HIS EYES WIDE, HIS HEAD TWISTING IN THE DIRECTION HIS FRIENDS HAD VANISHED._

Sam! Tucker!

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 1**

**----SCENE 5**

_SCENE OPENS AT THE TOP OF THE FLOODY WATERS MEGA-SLIDE. TUCKER IS LEANING ON THE RAIL NEXT TO THE FEMALE LIFEGUARD POSTED AT THE TOP OF THE SLIDE, A DEGECTED LOOK ON HIS FACE. SAM HAS JUST GOTTEN TO THE TOP OF THE LINE AND IS LOOKING DUBIOUSLY AT THE SLIDE._

_A SCREAM TEARS THROUGH THE AIR. SAM AND TUCKER LOOK UP WITH WIDE EYES._

_------SAM_

Did you hear that?

_SAM RUNS OVER TO THE RAIL AND BOTH OF THEM STARE DOWN AT THE TWISTED, CROWDED WALKWAYS OF FLOODY WATERS. EVERYONE HAS PAUSED, LOOKING AROUND TO FIND WHERE THE SCREAM CAME FROM._

_------TUCKER_

Yeah, but where…?

_------SAM_

Over there!

_SAM POINTS DOWN, THE FAINT HINT OF A GHOSTLY GLOW COMING FROM THE WAVE POOL. _

It's a ghost.

_------FEMALE LIFEGUARD_

_(SOUNDING TERRIFIED)_ A ghost? Phantom?

_(TUCKER GLANCES TOWARDS THE KIDDIE POOL, CATCHING SIGHT OF DANNY LOOKING IN THEIR DIRECTION)_

_------TUCKER_

Unlikely. _(TO SAM)_ Can you see who it is?

_------SAM_

_(SHAKING HER HEAD)_ No, there's a tree in the way.

_------TUCKER_

We've got to get down there. Danny… _(HE TRAILS OFF AND LOOKS AT THE LIFEGUARD. HIS VOICE DROPS TO A WHISPER)_ Danny will need our help.

_------SAM_

I couldn't care less about Danny right-

_TUCKER GRAPS SAM'S HAND AND YANKS HER TOWARDS THE MEGA-SLIDE ENTRANCE, IGNORED BY THE LIFEGUARD. _

No, Tucker, I don't like water sli-

_SAM IS PUSHED INTO THE WATER SLIDE, TUCKER RIGHT BEHIND HER. SAM VANISHES IN A WOOSH OF WATER AND A SCREAM._

_(WORDS TRAIL OFF IN A SCREAM)_ Tucker, I'm going to KILL YOU!

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 1**

**----SCENE 6**

_AS SCENE OPENS BACK AT THE KIDDIE POOL, DANNY IS GLANCING AROUND. HIS BREATH IS FOGGING IN THE AIR. THE POOL AREA IS CROWDED WITH PEOPLE, STANDING AND STARING IN THE DIRECTION OF THE SCREAM._

_------DANNY_

_(QUIETLY) _I've got to find a place to go ghost!

_HIS EYES FIX ON THE BATHROOMS AND HE STARTS TO HEAD IN THAT DIRECTION, A SET LOOK ON HIS FACE. HE'S NEARLY THERE WHEN A HUGE HAND CLAMPS ONTO HIS SHOULDER AND SPINS HIM AROUND._

_------MR STEVE_

Where do you think you're going, boy?

_------DANNY_

I was…

_HE TRAILS OFF AND GLANCES OVER HIS SHOULDER AT THE BATHROOM._

I was going to the bathroom?

_------MR STEVE_

Not right now you're not. You'll have to hold it.

_A SINISTER GRIN CROSSES MR STEVE'S FACE AND HE FLEXES HIS MUSCLES._

That's got to be a ghost, and I'm going to go chase it out of my park. You _(HE STABS DANNY IN THE CHEST WITH A THICK FINGER)_ are going to stay here and watch that _(HE MOVES HIS FINGER TO POINT AT PAULINA)_ spy. Get me?

_------DANNY_

But… but… Mr Steve…

_THE MUSCULAR BOSS LEANS IN CLOSELY AND PUTS HIS NOSE ALMOST TO DANNY'S. HIS VOICE DROPS TO A DEEP RUMBLE._

_------MR STEVE_

You get me, boy?

_------DANNY_

_(DEFEATED SOUNDING)_ Yes sir.

_------MR STEVE_

_(SMILES AND PATS DANNY ON THE BACK, CAUSING DANNY TO STUMBLE FORWARDS)_ That's a good boy. I knew I could count on you. I've got every camera in the park pointed at this pool – you just tell me when she does something suspicious and I'll be able to find it on the tapes.

_MR STEVE VANISHES OFF THROUGH THE GATE TOWARDS THE GHOST. DANNY WATCHES HIM GO WITH SLUMPED SHOULDERS, HIS TEETH GRINDING. _

_------DANNY_

Great. With all those cameras, how am I going to go ghost? I can't leave…

_DANNY SUDDENLY SMILES AND A PLEASED LOOK CROSSES HIS FACE_

Unless I can pull this off. _(THE SMILE VANISHES FOR A MOMENT)_ For once.

_AS SOON AS THE MAN IS GONE, DANNY GLANCES OVER HIS SHOULDER AT PAULINA, THEN CONTINUES HIS TRIP TO THE BATHROOM. THERE IS A BRIGHT FLASH OF LIGHT FROM UNDER THE DOOR. A SLIGHTLY DAZED-LOOKING DANNY WALKS SLOWLY OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND HEADS TOWARDS HIS CHAIR. IT TAKES THREE TRIES FOR DANNY TO GET INTO HIS CHAIR, BUT HE MAKES IT AND SLUMPS BACKWARDS, A BLANK LOOK TO HIS EYES._

_PHANTOM APPEARS, HOVERING OVER THE BATHROOM, GRINNING WIDELY AS HE SURVEYS THE DANNY FENTON SITTING IN THE LIFEGUARD CHAIR._

_------DANNY_

I knew learning to turn a duplicate human would come in handy some day.

_HE HESITATES, WINCING WHEN HIS DUPLICATE FALLS OUT OF HIS CHAIR FOR THE FOURTH TIME._

Well, I got it kind of close. He'll be fine until I get back.

_HE DOESN'T LOOK ENTIRELY SURE ABOUT HIS STATEMENT, BUT ANOTHER SCREAM RIPS THROUGH THE AIR, CATCHING PHANTOM'S ATTENTION. HE TWISTS AROUND IN THE AIR AND RACES TOWARDS THE WAVE POOL, LEAVING HIS HUMAN DUPLICATE BEHIND._

_CAMERA FOLLOWS PHANTOM, PANNING OVER PEOPLE THAT ARE BEGINNING TO RUN, FLASHING PAST A FURIOUS SAM CLIMBING OUT OF A POOL AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MEGA-SLIDE AND TUCKER LOOKING COMPLETELY DRENCHED AND DRIPPING BESIDE THE POOL. BOTH OF THEM LOOK UP, FOLLOWING PHANTOM'S FLIGHT WITH THEIR EYES BEFORE THEY EXIT THE SCENE._

_WHEN PHANTOM REACHES THE WAVE POOL, HE COMES TO A STOP, HOVERING IN THE AIR. CAMERA CONTINUES PAST HIM TO SHOW THE GHOST CAUSING THE SCREAMS: SKULKER. SKULKER IS HOLDING A HUMAN BOY UP BY THE FOOT AND LAUGHING._

_------SKULKER_

Whelp! Finally.

_------DANNY_

Put him down, Skulker.

_------SKULKER_

_(GLANCING AT HUMAN IN HIS HANDS)_ This thing? You want this?

_DANNY TENSES, HIS FISTS CLENCHING._

Then get him.

_SKULKER HOLDS HIS ARM OUT TO THE SIDE, THEN DROPS THE HUMAN. THE BOY PLUNGES HEADFIRST TOWARDS THE POOL. PHANTOM STREAKS TOWARDS HIM AND MANAGES TO CATCH HIM RIGHT BEFORE HE HITS THE WATER. HE SWOOPS TO THE EDGE OF THE POOL AND SETS THE HUMAN BOY ON HIS FEET BEFORE ZIPPING BACK UP INTO THE AIR. SKULKER IS WAITING, HIS ARMS CROSSED._

That was almost too slow, whelp. Maybe you'd do better as a floor rug than being on my wall.

_------DANNY_

What do you want, Skulker? Why are all the ghosts bothering me lately?

_------SKULKER_

_(LAUGHS)_ As if I'd tell my prey that. _(CLUNKING SOUNDS ARE HEARD AS SKULKER RAISES HIS ARM AND A STRANGE-LOOKING ECTOWEAPON APPEARS FROM HIS ARM)_ Prepare to be captured, ghost child.

_A NET FIRES OUT OF SKULKER'S ARM AND PHANTOM DODGES, THE NET BARELY MISSING HIM._

_------DANNY_

Ha! You missed, Skulk-breath.

_AN ECTOBLAST STARTS TO BUILD IN PHANTOM'S HAND. HE PULLS BACK HIS ARM TO FIRE IT._

_------SKULKER_

Did I?

_SKULKER HITS A BUTTON ON HIS ARM. THE NET, WHICH WAS BEHIND PHANTOM, SUDDENLY CHANGES DIRECTION, SCOOPING PHANTOM UP FROM BEHIND. IT CURLS AROUND HIM, EFFECTIVELY TRAPPING PHANTOM IN THE NET AND DISSIPATING PHANTOM'S ECTOBLAST._

_------DANNY_

Hey!

_SKULKER PUSHES A SECOND BUTTON AND THE NET SIZZLES TO LIFE. PHANTOM SCREAMS AS ELECTRICITY IS PUMPED THROUGH THE NET. IT ONLY TAKES A SECOND BEFORE PHANTOM GOES LIMP._

_SAM AND TUCKER ENTER THE SCENE, STANDING AT THE EDGE OF THE POOL AND STARING UP AT THE TWO GHOSTS AS SKULKER REELS IN HIS CATCH._

_------SKULKER_

_(HUFFS)_ Who would have thought that Johnny would have a plan that actually worked?

_------SAM_

Danny!

_SKULKER LEERS DOWN AT THE TWO HUMANS, THEN THROWS HIS PREY OVER HIS SHOULDER AND FLIES OFF INTO THE SKY._

_------TUCKER_

This isn't good.

_------SAM_

_(GLARING AT THE SKY, THEN TURNING AROUND AND STALKING OFF)_ We've got to go get Danny. I haven't finished yelling at him yet.

_TUCKER HESITATES A MOMENT, LOOKING AT THE SKY, BUT SAM'S HAND APPEARS ON CAMERA AND GRABS HIM, YANKING HIM OUT OF THE SCENE._

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 1**

**----SCENE 7**

_FADE IN ON PAULINA. SHE IS SITTING IN HER LIFEGUARD CHAIR, GAZING IN THE DIRECTION THAT PHANTOM WAS. THE POOL IS CROWDED, BUT THE KIDS ARE MOSTLY SILENT AND STARING IN THE SAME DIRECTION, OBVIOUSLY WAITING TO SEE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN._

_------PAULINA_

Was that Phantom?

_SHE GETS NO RESPONSE, SO SHE SHAKES HER HEAD AND STANDS ON HER CHAIR, CRANING HER NECK FOR A BETTER VIEW._

I hope it wasn't one of those disgusting ghosts. I wouldn't want to waste this new manicure on just anyone.

_PAULINA LOOKS DOWN FONDLY AT HER HANDS, SMILING AT THE SMALL DANNY PHANTOM LOGOS THAT WERE PAINTED ONTO EACH NAIL. SHE LOOKS UP AND SCOWLS WHEN STILL NOTHING APPEARS. _

Where is my Phantom?

_AFTER ANOTHER SECOND, PAULINA GETS OFF HER CHAIR AND STROLLS AROUND THE POOL TOWARDS WHERE DANNY FENTON IS SITTING. THE DANNY-DUPLICATE IS STARING BLANKLY FORWARDS._

Hey Danny!

_THE HUMAN DUPLICATE LOOKS UP AT PAULINA, BLINKING AT HER FOR A LONG MOMENT._

_------DANNY_

Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

Do you know what's happening, Danny? Is Phantom here?

_------DANNY_

_(DUMBLY)_ Phantom?

_------PAULINA_

_(PUTS ONE HAND ON HIP AND SCOWLS)_ Yes. My Phantom. Did you see him?

_------DANNY_

_(TIPS HEAD TO THE SIDE, EYES NARROWING IN THOUGHT)_ Yes.

_------PAULINA_

_(SMILING WIDELY, LOOKING UP AT SKY AND CLASPING HER HANDS TO HER CHEST)_ Really? Where?

_------DANNY_

Here.

_PAULINA LOOKS DOWN AS THE DANNY-DUPLICATE POINTS A FINGER AT HIS CHEST._

_------PAULINA_

_(CONFUSED)_ What?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE GRINS WIDELY AND POINTS TO HIMSELF AGAIN._

_------DANNY_

Here. Phantom.

**END SCENE  
--END ACT 1**

**CUE FIRST COMMERCIAL BREAK**


	2. Act 2

**THE DOG DAYS OF SUMMER**  
_A Danny Phantom ScriptFrenzy Script by Cordria_

_.  
_

**--ACT 2**

**----SCENE 1**

_END COMMERCIAL BREAK_

_SCENE OPENS FROM PHANTOM'S POINT OF VIEW AS HE IS WAKING UP. CAMERA ZOOMS AWAY TO SHOW HIM TIED UP, ZOOMS OUT AGAIN TO SHOW HIM INSIDE A CAGE, ZOOMS OUT AGAIN TO SHOW A GHOST SHIELD, THEN ONCE MORE TO SHOW THE SMALL ROOM EMPTY OF LIFE, FULL OF AUTOMATED WEAPONS POINTED IN THIS DIRECTION, AND THE DOOR LOCKED. THREE GHOSTLY FACES ARE PEERING THROUGH THE LONELY WINDOW._

_PHANTOM GROANS AND ROLLS TO A SITTING POSITION, YANKING ON THE GLOWING ROPE HOLDING HIS ARMS IN PLACE AND SURVEYING HIS SURROUNDINGS. AFTER A MOMENT HIS GAZE FALLS ON THE GHOSTS._

_------DANNY_

Skulker, Johnny 13, and the Box Ghost?

_PHANTOM ARCHES AN EYEBROW AND SHAKES HIS HEAD IN DISBELIEF._

That's… a combination I never would have predicted.

_------SKULKER_

_(PLEASED)_ We've got you this time, Ghost Child.

_------DANNY_

Any reason why you're working together?

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(WITH A TRYING-TO-BE-EVIL-BUT-FAILING SMILE)_ Wouldn't you like to know.

_------DANNY_

_(LOOKING SLIGHTLY ANNOYED)_ That's why I asked, slime ball.

_JOHNNY 13 BLINKS A FEW TIMES IN CONFUSION, THEN SCOWLS FURIOUSLY._

_------JOHNNY 13_

You ain't ever getting out of this one!

_------DANNY_

Why? Did Kitty set it up for you?

_JOHNNY 13'S FACE DARKENS IN ANGER AS HE GLARES AT PHANTOM._

_(TAUNTINGLY)_ Or maybe the Box Ghost set all this up. He's got to be the brains of this operation, after all – can't possibly be the two of y-

_A METAL SHUTTER SLAMS INTO PLACE OVER THE WINDOW BEFORE PHANTOM CAN FINISH, SENDING HIM INTO A SEMI-DARKNESS LIT ONLY BY THE GHOST SHIELD AND THE GLOW OF HIS OWN BODY. HE WINCES SLIGHTLY AT THE SHARP SOUND, THEN AN AMUSED LOOK CROSSES HIS FACE._

Well, that was easier than usual. Wonder what's up with him?

_PHANTOM YANKS ON THE ROPES HOLDING HIM IN PLACE A FEW TIMES AND SCOWLS AT ALL THE WEAPONS POINTED IN HIS DIRECTION._

Can we say 'overkill' here? At least they didn't short out my powers…

_PHANTOM TRAILS OFF WITH A LOOK, THEN HIS FOREHEAD WRINKLES. A GHOST SHIELD FORMS AROUND HIM FOR A MOMENT AND A CONFIDENT SMILE APPEARS ON PHANTOM'S FACE. HE CHUCKLES SOFTLY AND LOOKS AROUND HIS CAGE._

Someone start a timer. I'll be out of here in five minutes or less.

**END SCENE**

**.**

.

.

**--ACT 2**

**----SCENE 2**

_------MR STEVE_

Fenton, are you listening to me?

_SCENE OPENS ON THE INSIDE OF THE BOSS'S OFFICE. THE DANNY-DUPLICATE IS SITTING IN A CHAIR, A BLANK LOOK IN HIS EYES. MR STEVE IS PACING AROUND HIS OFFICE, ALTERNATING BETWEEN GLARING AT MONITORS THAT SHOWED THE WATERPARK AND THE DANNY-DUPLICATE._

_------DANNY_

Yes, Mr Steve.

_------MR STEVE_

You didn't see anything out of the ordinary?

_DANNY IS SILENT FOR A LONG MOMENT, HIS FOREHEAD WINKLED IN THOUGHT. THEN HE SHAKES HIS HEAD._

That spy of a girl did nothing but sit there?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Mr Steve.

_MR STEVE HESITATES, HIS BODY TENSE AND HIS LIP CURLED IN DISGUST. WHEN HE FINALLY TURNS, IT IS TO SLUMP INTO A CHAIR AND PICK UP A FRAMED PICTURE OF A GUY IN WHITE THAT WAS SITTING ON HIS DESK._

_------MR STEVE_

_(TALKING TO THE PICTURE)_ I don't know how you people do this. That girl is tricky… smart tricky. I need your help.

_SILENCE FALLS FOR A LONG MOMENT, THEN MR STEVE LOOKS UP WITH A LARGE SMILE ON HIS FACE._

I've got a plan, boy. Listen up.

_------DANNY_

Yes, Mr Steve.

_------MR STEVE_

You're going to get close to that girl. Real close. I want you to move your chair over to her side of the pool and engage in a little teenage chit-chat. Understand?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE BLINKS AT MR STEVE, THEN NODS._

You get her to spill anything – anything at all – and I want you to come straight to me. Got it?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Mr Steve.

_------MR STEVE_

Great, now get out of here. I have press and angry parents to take deal with. _(GRUMBLING TO HIMSELF AS HE STALKS OUT THE DOOR)_ Eighth ghost attack this week. I'm going to get that spy if it's the last thing I do.

_THE DOOR SLAMS SHUT, THE DANNY-DUPLICATE STILL SITTING IN THE CHAIR AND STARING BLANKLY AT THE MONITORS._

_------DANNY_

Yes, Mr Steve.

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE SUDDENLY LOOKS AROUND, BLINKING DAZEDLY, AND SLOWLY GETS TO HIS FEET. HE STUMBLES A LITTLE AS HE MAKES IT TO THE DOOR AND CROSSES THE POOL DECK. THE KIDDIE POOL IS ALMOST EMPTY AFTER THE GHOST ATTACK._

_PAULINA IS SITTING IN HER LIFEGUARD CHAIR ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POOL. AS THE DANNY-DUPLICATE PICKS UP HIS CHAIR AND CARTS IT OVER TO WHERE SHE IS SITTING, PAULINA WATCHES FROM BENEATH HER SUNGLASSES. ONE EYEBROW IS ARCHED, HER BODY IS STILL._

Hello.

_------PAULINA_

Danny.

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE SETS HIS CHAIR DOWN NEXT TO PAULINA'S AND SETTLES INTO IT, STARING OVER THE WATER OF THE POOL. BOTH OF THEM ARE SILENT._

You're not my Phantom.

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE LOOKS UP AT HER AND BLINKS SLOWLY. PAULINA TURNS HER HEAD AWAY WITH A HUFF AND STARES IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION._

_(SOFTLY)_ After all, it makes no sense. You can't be my Phantom. My Phantom is strong and brave and he loves me.

_------DANNY_

Phantom.

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE POINTS TO HIMSELF AGAIN, CAUSING PAULINA TO GLANCE AT HIM AND ROLL HER EYES._

_------PAULINA_

Enough with the joke, okay? It's getting old. Can't we talk about something else?

_------DANNY_

Paulina.

_PAULINA LOOKS UP AT HIM, CAREFULLY BRUSHING HER HAIR OVER ONE SHOULDER. THEN SHE SMILES._

_------PAULINA_

We can talk about me if you want, Danny. What should we talk about? My hair? _(PUTS HAND TO MOUTH, THINKING)_ Oh! Did you hear I got invited to a party tonight? It's a dance. Do you want to know what I'm wearing?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE STARES AT PAULINA BLANKLY._

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

_(WITH A HUGE SMILE)_ I got this beautiful red dress – you should see it on me, Danny. It's gorgeous. It's an A-line, which is perfect for my body shape, and this deep V-neck. And sequins! Not too many to overpower me, but enough to show off that I'm wearing designer.

_PAULINA TRAILS OFF, NOTING THAT DANNY IS STILL GAZING AT HER._

Are you actually listening?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_PAULINA STARES AT HIM, HER MOUTH DROPPING OPEN SLIGHTLY._

_------PAULINA_

Seriously?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

A guy who listens? About dresses?

_AN EYEBROW ARCHES OVER HER SUNGLASSES AS A REAL SMILE APPEARS ON HER FACE. SHE LEANS FORWARD, CAT-LIKE, AND LETS HER SUNGLASSES SLIP DOWN HER NOSE SO THAT SHE IS PEERING OVER THE TOP OF THEM._

Would you like to see my dress?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE IS SILENT FOR A MOMENT, THEN A SMALL SMILE APPEARS ON HIS USUALLY BLANK FACE._

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_PAULINA MAKES AN EXCITED NOISE AND GRINS. GETTING TO HER FEET, SHE SHOOTS A GLANCE AT THE CLOCK ON THE WALL AND THEN SURVEYS THE EMPTY POOL._

_------PAULINA_

It's close enough to quitting time and there's nobody here. Let's go over to my house, okay Danny?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE GETS SLOWLY TO HIS FEET AND SMILES AT HER. _

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_PAULINA HEADS FOR THE LADIES' LOCKER ROOM TO CHANGE, THE DANNY-DUPLICATE FOLLOWING DOGGEDLY AT HER HEELS. PAULINA DOESN'T NOTICE UNTIL SHE PUSHES OPEN THE DOOR TO THE LOCKER ROOM AND DANNY RUNS INTO HER. SHE SHOOTS HIM A DISGUSTED LOOK._

_------PAULINA_

Ladies only.

_THE DOOR SHUTS IN DANNY'S FACE AND HE BLINKS UP AT THE SIGN FOR A MOMENT BEFORE TURNING AND HEADING INTO THE MEN'S LOCKER ROOM._

**END SCENE**

**.**

.

.

**--ACT 2**

**----SCENE 3**

_SCENE FADES IN ON SAM AND TUCKER, WALKING DOWN THE SIDEWALK IN AMITY PARK. SAM'S BACKPACK IS SLUNG OVER HER SHOULDER, OBVIOUSLY OVER-STUFFED WITH THINGS. TUCKER IS HOLDING THE FENTON FINDER AND IS FIDDLING WITH THE KNOBS._

_------SAM_

I thought Danny fixed that thing so it didn't target him anymore.

_------TUCKER_

He did.

_------SAM_

So if we can't track Danny with it, why did you grab it?

_------TUCKER_

Because.

_------SAM_

Can't I just use this stupidly named tracking device and get this over with?

_TUCKER LOOKS UP AT SAM, THEN DOWN AT THE FENTON BOOO-MERANG SHE IS HOLDING UP. HE PUSHES HIS GLASSES UP HIS NOSE WITH A SCOWL._

_------TUCKER_

No, you can't. Danny broke the Booo-merang a couple of weeks ago and now it doesn't work at all. That's why I told you to leave it at the Fenton's.

_SAM PUSHES THE BUTTON ON THE BOOO-MERANG AND TOSSES IT INTO THE AIR. THE METAL GADGET FALLS TO THE GROUND BY HER FEET WITH A CLATTER, CAUSING SAM TO SIGH AND PICK IT BACK UP._

_------SAM_

So now we've got two trackers that won't target Danny. Helpful.

_------TUCKER_

Yes, helpful.

_TUCKER GOES BACK TO FIDDLING WITH THE FENTON FINDER UNTIL SAM SNATCHES IT AND GLARES AT HIM._

Look, Sam, the tracker won't target Danny anymore, right?

_------SAM_

Right.

_------TUCKER_

But we know that Skulker took Danny, right?

_------SAM_

Right.

_------TUCKER_

So I'm not trying to track Danny. Can I have it back now?

_SAM STARES AT THE FENTON FINDER IN HER HAND THEN BACK AT TUCKER WITH A BIT OF A SMILE._

_------SAM_

You're tracking Skulker.

_TUCKER NODS AND ROLLS HIS EYES, ACCEPTING THE FENTON FINDER BACK FROM SAM. _

Assuming that Skulker's still got Danny.

_------TUCKER_

Well, what other choice do we have? Unless we see him walking down the…

_TUCKER TRAILS OFF AS HE SPOTS THE DANNY-DUPLICATE TRAILING BEHIND PAULINA LIKE A PUPPY. HIS MOUTH DROPS OPEN AND HE BLINKS A FEW TIMES._

_SAM HESITATES AT TUCKER'S LACK OF SPEECH, THEN LOOKS UP. HER EXPRESSION NOTICEABLY DARKENS WHEN SHE SEES THE DANNY-DUPLICATE AND PAULINA. THE BACKPACK SLIDES OFF HER SHOULDER AND HITS THE PAVEMENT WITH A LOUD CLATTER. SOMETHING GOES OFF INSIDE, SENDING A RAY OF GREEN LIGHT INTO THE AIR FOLLOWED BY A WHISP OF SMOKE._

_------SAM_

_(QUIETLY)_ Danny?

_TUCKER GLANCES OVER AT SAM, THEN BACK TO HIS BEST FRIEND._

_------TUCKER_

How did he get away from Skulker so fast?

_SAM'S FINGERS CLENCH INTO FISTS._

Maybe Paulina's overshadowed?

_------SAM_

She'd better be.

_TUCKER SHOOTS HER A LOOK AND SHAKES HIS HEAD._

_------TUCKER_

You know, you could just tell him.

_------SAM_

Tell him what?

_------TUCKER_

That you like him. Like-like him. _(A MOMENT OF SILENCE)_ He likes you back.

_------SAM_

_(STARING AT PAULINA AND THE DANNY-DUPILICATE)_ Yeah? Then what's he doing?

_------TUCKER_

Let's go ask-

_------SAM_

Nah. He likes looking at pretty girls, let him follow one around for a while. I don't care.

_SAM TURNS AND STALK UP THE STREET, BUT NOT BEFORE THE CAMERA CATCHES A HURT LOOK ON HER FACE._

_TUCKER SIGHS AND TURNS TO STARE AT THE DANNY-DUPLICATE._

_------TUCKER_

What are you doing, Danny?

_TUCKER PICKS UP THE BACKPACK, OBVIOUSLY SURPRISED BY ITS WEIGHT, AND SETTLES IT ONTO HIS BACK. THEN HE HURRIES ACROSS THE STREET TOWARDS HIS BEST FRIEND._

Hey Danny! Wait up!

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--Act 2**

**----SCENE 4**

_FADE IN A COMPUTER MONITOR. IT SHOWS AN IMAGE OF PHANTOM LYING IN HIS CAGE, PANTING AND SWEATING, HIS ARMS STILL BOUND BEHIND HIM. THE CAMERA ZOOMS AWAY FROM THE MONITOR TO SHOW JOHNNY 13 LEANING OVER THE COUNTER, LEERING DOWN AT THE CAPTURED TEENAGER._

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(SNORTS)_ This has got to be some kind of record. We've kept the brat locked up for over an hour.

_------EMBER_

Half of that he was unconscious. Doesn't count.

_EMBER HAS HER FEET UP ON A TABLE, LEANING BACK IN HER CHAIR TO THE POINT OF BREAKING A LAW OF PHYSICS, A GUITAR ON HER LAP. SHE LOOKS UP FROM LIGHTLY STRUMMING HER GUITAR AND GAZES STEADILY AT THE MONITOR._

Besides, he doesn't even look like he's trying.

_ON THE MONITOR, PHANTOM TWISTS HIS BODY, KICKING OUT IN FRUSTRATION AT THE BARS OF HIS CAGE._

If he really wanted out, he'd do that screaming thing of his. Or freeze the whole place. Or just blow it up – you know he probably could.

_JOHNNY 13 GLARES AT EMBER, CROSSING HIS ARMS AND DROPPING INTO A CHAIR._

_------JOHNNY 13_

Whose side are you on anyways?

_EMBER SMILES EVILLY AT HIM AND GOES BACK TO HER STRUMMING._

_------SKULKER_

How long do we have to wait here? As much as I hate to agree, the whelp won't stay in that cage much longer.

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(SCOWLING)_ I called. I left a message. What more do you want me to do?

_------SKULKER_

This plan of yours had better work, or I'll have new prey to catch.

_SKULKER GLARES AT JOHNNY 13 MEANINGFULLY, THEN PULLS ONE OF HIS ECTOWEAPONS OUT AND STARTS TO CLEAN IT. _

I haven't gotten to try this one out yet.

_SKULKER SMILES DOWN AT HIS WEAPON. IT GLEAMS IN THE SUNLIGHT. JOHNNY 13, WHO HAS GONE A BIT PALE, SWALLOWS HEAVILY._

_------JOHNNY 13_

It'll work. And when I get paid, you'll get your fair share for helping.

_------SKULKER_

I'd better.

_ON THE MONITOR, PHANTOM IS SQUIRMING AND STRUGGLING AGAINST THE BONDS HOLDING HIS HANDS IN PLACE. THE THREE GHOSTS SILENTLY WATCH THEIR CAPTIVE FOR A LONG MOMENT._

You do have to wonder why he's still in there.

_------JOHNNY 13_

It's a good plan. He can't possibly escape.

_SKULKER WALKS UP TO THE MONITOR AND STARES AT HIS PREY, HIS EYES NARROWING IN SUSPICION._

_------SKULKER_

No, I know my prey. He could be out of that cage in five minutes if he wanted to be. Why's he just sitting there? _(QUIETLY, TO THE MONITOR)_ What's your plan, whelp?

_SILENCE FALLS AS SKULKER STUDIES THE IMAGE ON THE SCREEN AND JOHNNY 13 POUTS ON HIS CHAIR. EMBER LOOKS UP AFTER A FEW SECONDS, HER FOREHEAD WRINKLING AS SHE LOOKS AROUND._

_------EMBER_

It's been strangely quiet.

_SHE STRUMS LIGHTLY ON HER GUITAR AS THE OTHER TWO GHOSTS TURN TO LOOK AT HER IN CONFUSION._

Aren't you missing an accomplice?

_TO EMPHASIZE HER POINT, EMBER SENDS A BLAST OF ENERGY TOWARDS THE CORNER WHERE A COUPLE OF CARDBOARD BOXES HAS BEEN CAREFULLY STACKED. THE EMPTY BOXES TUMBLE TO THE GROUND._

Where's the Box Ghost?

_SKULKER AND JOHNNY 13 LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND SHRUG._

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 2**

**----SCENE 5**

_SCENE OPENS ON THE BOX GHOST, WHO IS FAWNING OVER A BOX THAT HE HAS FOUND IN AN ALLEY GARBAGE CAN. HE PICKS IT UP AND HOLDS IT LIKE A TREASURED FRIEND, ENERGY COLLECTING AROUND IT TO TENDERLY BANISH THE REMNANTS OF TRASH CLINGING TO ITS EDGES._

_------BOX GHOST_

My box.

_THE BOX GHOST SMILES DOWN AT THE BOX AND PETS IT LIKE A DOG._

You and me, we'll take over the world. And then the world will be safe for poor little boxes like you. Thrown out like garbage…

_THE BOX GHOST GOES SILENT AS A FEW HUMANS WALK PAST THE END OF THE ALLEY, ONE OF THE VOICES CAUSING THE BOX GHOST TO FREEZE AND HIS EYES WIDEN._

_------PAULINA_

You are not invited… whatever your name is.

_------TUCKER_

_(SOUNDING OFFENDED)_ I wasn't asking you, Paulina. Besides, I wouldn't want to go to your house if you paid me.

_------PAULINA_

If you want to come with me, lose the loser, Danny.

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_------TUCKER_

I think you got too much sun, man. Let's go over to my house and play some games. I got that new version of-

_------PAULINA_

Nobody cares. Come on, Danny!

_THE BOX GHOST WATCHES PAULINA GRAB ONTO THE DANNY-DUPLICATE'S WRIST AND PULL HIM MORE QUICKLY UP THE STREET. DANNY FOLLOWS DAZEDLY, TUCKER WATCHING HIM GO WITH A CONFUSED EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE. HE SETS THE BACKPACK ON THE GROUND AND TIPS HIS HEAD TO THE SIDE._

_------TUCKER_

Danny!?

_------DANNY_

_(CALLS OVER HIS SHOULDER) _Here, Paulina.

_TUCKER'S MOUTH MOVES SILENTLY A FEW TIMES, THEN HE SHAKES HIS HEAD._

_------TUCKER_

_(TO HIMSELF)_ Alright, I don't get it. What's wrong with him?

_THE BOX GHOST CHOSES THIS MOMENT TO STICK HIS HEAD OUT OF THE ALLEY, WATCHING THE DANNY-DUPLICATE DISAPPEAR AROUND THE CORNER. HE CAREFULLY SETS DOWN HIS PRECIOUS BOX AND HIS FOREHEAD WRINKLES._

_------BOX GHOST_

There's two of them?

_TUCKER WHIRLS AROUND AT THE NOISE, HIS EYES GOING WIDE AS HE SPOTS THE BOX GHOST FLOATING IN THE ENTRANCE TO THE ALLEY._

_------TUCKER_

The Box Ghost!

_THE BOX GHOST SHIFTS HIS ATTENTION TO TUCKER AND BLINKS AT HIM FOR A LONG MOMENT. THEN HE MOVES HIS HANDS UP INTO A TRADITIONAL 'SCARY' POSE._

_------BOX GHOST_

_(SCREAMS)_ I am the Box Ghost! Fear my cardboard chaos!

_TUCKER FLINCHES AWAY FROM THE GHOST, BUT RECOVERS AND GRABS ONE OF THE WEAPONS OUT OF SAM'S BACKPACK. HE LEVELS IT AND SHOOTS THE BOX GHOST IN THE STOMACH, SENDING THE GHOST CRASHING INTO THE ALLEY WALL. HE STICKS THERE FOR A MOMENT AND THEN DROPS TO THE GROUND, SMUSHING HIS CARDBOARD BOX._

_------TUCKER_

Back off!

_THE BOX GHOST SHAKES HIS HEAD, THEN SUDDENLY REALIZES WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HIS BOX. HE PICKS THE BOX UP AND STARES AT IT WITH A HORRIFIED EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE._

_------BOX GHOST_

My box! My perfect box!

_THE BOX GHOST'S EXPRESSION DARKENS AND HE TURNS TOWARDS TUCKER, HIS EYES NARROWED IN FURY._

You'll pay for-

_TUCKER HAS GOTTEN A SPARE FENTON THERMOS OUT OF THE BACKPACK AND HAS IT POINTED IN THE BOX GHOST'S DIRECTION. EVEN AS THE BOX GHOST SPEAKS, TUCKER PUSHES THE TRIGGER AND CLOSES HIS EYES, TURNING HIS HEAD AWAY. A BLUE LIGHT WASHES OVER THE GHOST AND HE IS SUCKED INSIDE._

_(FADING AWAY)_ -this!

_THERE IS A MOMENT OF SILENCE AS TUCKER STANDS STILL, HOLDING THE THERMOS IN FRONT OF HIM EVEN AFTER THE LIGHT IS GONE. HE SLOWLY OPENS HIS EYES AND GLANCES DOWN AT THE THERMOS. A SMALL LIGHT FLASHES 'FULL'._

_A SMILE GROWS ON TUCKER'S FACE AND HE THRUSTS HIS HANDS INTO THE AIR._

_------TUCKER_

I got him! I got the…

_HIS HANDS FALL TO HIS SIDE, GAZING AT THE THERMOS WITH AN ARCHED EYEBROW, ALMOST SADLY._

Okay. Even I can't get excited about catching him anymore. Now it's just sad.

_TUCKER STUFFS THE THERMOS INTO SAM'S OVERFULL BACKPACK, THEN SUDDENLY HESITATES AND LOOKS UP AT WHERE THE DANNY-DUPLICATE HAS VANISHED WITH A LOOK OF GROWING COMPREHENSION._

There's two of them!?

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 2**

**----SCENE 6**

_SCENE OPENS ON PHANTOM, STILL TRAPPED IN THE CAGE. HE'S MANAGED TO GET HIMSELF INTO A SITTING POSITION, HIS BACK RESTING AGAINST THE BARS OF THE CAGE. HE'S YANKING RESTLESSLY ON THE ROPE STILL HOLDING HIS ARMS TOGETHER BEHIND HIS BACK AND HE'S GOT A SCOWL ON HIS FACE._

_------DANNY_

Stupid Skulker and his stupid cages. I want out!

_HE PULLS HARD ON ONE OF HIS WRISTS, ONLY TO GROAN AND SETTLE BACK AGAINST THE BARS AGAIN, HAVING ACCOMPLISHED NOTHING. HE GLARES AT THE CAMERA POINTED IN HIS DIRECTION AND SHOUTS, HALF-HOPING SKULKER HAD WIRED THE PLACE FOR SOUND._

I've got places to be, Skulk-breath! Let me go!

_HE'S SILENT FOR A MOMENT, WAITING TO SEE IF THERE'S A REACTION. NOTHING HAPPENS._

_(SHOUTS)_ I'm sick of this… whatever stupid plan you've got, it isn't going to work! Let me out of here!

_PHANTOM STRUGGLES AGAINST THE ROPE, THEN HIS WHOLE BODY STARTS TO GLOW. HIS EYES FLASH DANGEROUSLY AS ENERGY BUILDS UP. SUDDENLY THE GLOW VANISHES AND PHANTOM COLLAPSES AGAINST THE BARS OF THE CAGE, PANTING._

_HE LOOKS AROUND THE SMALL ROOM AND LICKS HIS LIPS._

_(TO HIMSELF)_ I got to get out of here. That duplicate won't last much longer. Come on…

_PHANTOM'S EYES NARROW IN CONCENTRATION AND ENERGY STARTS TO BUILD AGAIN. THE CAMERA ZOOMS OUT AS HE FOCUSES, THE CAMERA VIEWING ANGLE PASSING THROUGH A WALL AND ALIGHTING ON A TEENAGER STORMING PAST THE VERY BUILDING PHANTOM IS BEING KEPT IN. HER FACE IS A MIXTURE OF ANGER AND SADNESS, HER EYES TRAINED ON THE GROUND AS SHE WALKS._

_------SAM_

_(FURIOUSLY SAD)_ Let him. It doesn't matter to me what he does. Go hang out with pretty, perfect Paulina. _(THE WORD 'PAULINA' COMES OUT PAINED AND GROWLED)_ It's not like I don't have plenty of things to do without him.

_SAM'S FINGERS CLENCH, THEN RELEASE AS SHE BREATHES OUT, MUTTERING TO HERSELF. _

Yeah. I'll just go home and he can come and…

_SHE SHAKES HER HEAD AND HER EXPRESSION HARDENS._

No, he can't come. He can't just… not with Paulina… and expect me to-

_TUCKER, PANTING HEAVILY, RUSHES UP THE STREET TO CATCH UP WITH HER._

_------TUCKER_

Hey, Sam! _(GASPS FOR BREATH)_ Hold up a second!

_SAM SLOWS, LOOKING OVER HER SHOULDER._

_------SAM_

Where's Danny?

_------TUCKER_

_(WHEEZES SLIGHTLY)_ With Paulina, but-

_------SAM_

Excellent. I'm going home.

_SAM TURNS AND HEADS UP THE STREET, LEAVING TUCKER JUST AS HE HAS CAUGHT UP AND BENT OVER TO CATCH HIS BREATH. TUCKER LOOKS UP AT HER WHEN SHE STARTS TO WALK AWAY._

_------TUCKER_

Wait, Sam. Danny's acting really weird.

_------SAM_

_(SNORTS)_ I don't care, Tucker. He can do what he wants.

_TUCKER STRAIGHTENS AND JOGS TO CATCH UP AGAIN, GETTING IN FRONT OF SAM AND BLOCKING HER PATH._

_------TUCKER_

No, listen a second. Danny's not acting at all like Danny. He even called me 'Paulina' a few minutes ago!

_SAM SCOWLS AND MOVES TO WALK PAST HIM, CLEARLY NOT REALLY LISTENING, BUT TUCKER BLOCKS HER PATH._

Sam, there's something wrong.

_SAM HESITATES AND LOOKS UP AT HIM, A FLICKER OF CONCERN MAKING IT THROUGH HER HARDENED FEATURES._

_------SAM_

What's wrong with Danny?

_------TUCKER_

I don't know for sure, but I've got an idea. I don't think Danny's thinking straight right now.

_SAM IS SILENT FOR A MOMENT, THINKING, THEN SHAKES HER HEAD AND SIGHS._

_------SAM_

Danny's been drooling over Paulina for weeks – ever since she got that job at the pool. Ever think that maybe it's just hormones? That Danny's just falling for Paulina again?

_------TUCKER_

Oh, come on, Sam.

_TUCKER'S EYES NARROW AND HE LOOKS VISIBLY IRRITATED AS HE GLARES AT SAM_.

You know Danny almost as well as I do. Do you think Danny – not Danny from two years ago, but Danny from now – would fall in love with someone as shallow as Paulina?

_SAM BLINKS AND TAKES A SMALL STEP BACKWARDS, TAKEN ABACK BY TUCKER'S VEHEMENT WORDS._

Danny seriously likes you. Likes-likes you. And I know you like him. Stop acting so jealous about someone Danny's not falling in love with and open your eyes. There's something wrong with him and he needs our help!

_------SAM_

Tucker, I-

_------TUCKER_

_(STILL IRRITATED AND RANTING, NOT LISTENING TO SAM)_ As funny as the lovebirds thing is, it's starting to get old.

_------SAM_

Tucker-

_------TUCKER_

It's not always the damsel that's in distress, Sam. Sometimes the hero needs rescuing, and you're just the damsel to do it.

_------SAM_

Tucker!

_TUCKER LOOKS UP FROM HIS RANTING, BLINKING AT THE INTERRUPTION._

_------TUCKER_

What?

_------SAM_

_(QUIETLY)_ I get it.

_------TUCKER_

_(HESITATES)_ You do?

_------SAM_

Yeah, Tucker, I get it. You're right: Danny wouldn't fall in love with Paulina… not anymore. He's too smart for that.

_------TUCKER_

_(ALMOST INCREDULOUSLY)_ I'm right? You completely agree with me? _(SMILES SLYLY AS SAM STARTS TO NOD)_ Are you going to tell him you love him?

_------SAM_

Don't push it. _(TURNS TO HEAD UP THE STREET)_ Let's go rescue Danny.

_------TUCKER_

Where are you going?

_------SAM_

_(STOPS AND LOOKS OVER HER SHOULDER)_ Paulina's house. That's where Danny is, right?

_TUCKER PULLS OUT THE THERMOS CONTAINING THE BOX GHOST AND ARCHES AN EYEBROW._

_------TUCKER_

Yes, but I'm not so sure it's the Danny we want…

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 2**

**----SCENE 7**

_SCENE OPENS ON A SHOT OF PAULINA'S ROOM. THE HISPANIC GIRL IS POSING IN HER NEW DRESS, CAREFULLY EXAMINING HERSELF IN THE MIRROR. THE DANNY-DUPLICATE IS SITTING ON HER DESK CHAIR, GAZING BLANKLY AT A WALL._

_PAULINA FLUFFS HER HAIR AND TURNS HER BACK ON THE DANNY-DUPLICATE JUST AS THE BOY MOMENTARILY FADES FROM VIEW. THE BOY DOESN'T SEEM TO CARE, HE JUST BLINKS AND CONTINUES TO STARE AT THE WALL._

_PAULINA IS TALKING AS THE SCENE BEGINS._

_------PAULINA_

…and I conned my papa into letting me get a new pair of shoes to match. Do you like them? It's hard to find a pair of heels that aren't too short and aren't too long. The height of the heel really does need to match the length of the dress. Can you believe how lucky I was to find these after only two hours of looking? They're perfect!

_PAULINA SHIFTS HER WEIGHT A LITTLE, SMILING AT THE WAY THE LIGHT SPARKLES OFF HER NEW BLACK HEELS._

I think that my obsidian necklace would go best, don't you think? That way the shoes match my necklace. And maybe my earrings. Should I wear the obsidian dangles or the gold hoops like I was planning?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE BLINKS._

Danny?

_PAULINA TURNS AROUND TO ACTUALLY LOOK AT THE BOY. AT THE SOUND OF HIS NAME, THE DANNY-DUPLICATE TURNS TO LOOK AT HER, A SMILE APPEARING ON HIS FACE._

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

I'll go with the gold hoops. The earrings might be too matchy if I pair them with the necklace. What do you think?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_PAULINA SMILES BRIGHTLY AND TURNS BACK TO THE MIRROR, PICKING UP HER GOLD HOOPS AND CAREFULLY PUTTING THEM INTO HER EARS. SHE STUDIES HER REFLECTION CLOSELY FOR A MINUTE, THEN TURNS TO LOOK AT THE BOY SITTING IN HER ROOM._

_------PAULINA_

Danny.

_------DANNY_

_(BLANKLY)_ Yes, Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

Do you know how many times I've asked Dash to come up here and help me pick out a dress for a dance?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_PAULINA BLINKS, ARCHING AN EYEBROW AT THE ANSWER._

_------PAULINA_

You do? _(SHAKES HEAD)_ Yeah, lots. And does he ever? No.

_PAULINA CROSSES HER ARMS AND SITS DOWN ON HER BED WITH A HUFF, ONLY TO QUICKLY SHIFT AROUND SO SHE DOESN'T WRINKLE HER DRESS._

All he cares about is stupid football. I can barely get him to agree to go to dances with me anymore.

_A LOOK FLAHSES ACROSS PAULINA'S FACE AND SHE SMILES, LOOKING AT DANNY WITH A COY EXPRESSION._

Do you think I look pretty, Danny?

_------DANNY_

_(AFTER A SLIGHT PAUSE)_ Yes, Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

Dash would be very lucky to get to dance with me.

_PAULINA SCOOTS ACROSS HER BED, CLOSER TO DANNY. SHE LEANS FORWARD AND ARCHES HER BACK SLIGHTLY, HER SMILE GROWING._

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

You know what I think, Danny? I think Dash needs to learn a little lesson. Don't you think Dash would be horrified if I showed up at the dance with someone else?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE'S FOOT FIZZES OUT OF VIEW, COMING BACK IN FITS AND SPURTS._

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_------PAULINA_

Danny? _(SHE BATS HER EYELASHES, LEANING CLOSE ENOUGH THAT HER NOSE IS ALMOST TOUCHING THE DANNY-DUPLICATE'S) (SOFTLY)_ Would you take me to the dance tonight?

_------DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

**END SCENE**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**--ACT 2**

**----SCENE 8**

_SCENE OPENS ON A SHOT OF JOHNNY 13 WALKING INTO A LARGE OFFICE. BOOKSHELVES FILLED WITH EXPENSIVE BOOKS AND MEDIEVAL COATS OF ARMS LINE THE WALLS. JOHNNY 13 STOPS ON THE PLUSH RUG AND GAZES AT THE POLISHED DESK AND THE MAN SITTING BEHIND IT._

_VLAD MASTERS DOESN'T LOOK UP FROM HIS COMPUTER SCREEN AT THE INTERRUPTION. THE BILLIONAIRE CASUALLY REACHES OVER AND SCRATCHES HIS CAT'S HEAD, RUNNING HIS FINGER DOWN THE SLIM CREATURE'S SPINE. THE WHITE CAT ARCHES HER BACK AND PURRS._

_------JOHNNY 13_

Plasmius?

_VLAD DOESN'T LOOK UP OR EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE THE GHOST'S EXISTENCE._

Hey, old man!

_THERE IS STILL NO RESPONSE._

I got Phantom for you. Now pay up.

_ONE OF VLAD'S EYEBROWS TWITCH, BUT HE DOESN'T LOOK AWAY FROM HIS COMPUTER. JOHNNY 13 SCOWLS AND STEPS FORWARD, PLACING HIS HANDS ON VLAD'S DESK. HE LEANS FORWARD AND KNOCKS OVER THE GLISTENING NAME PLAQUE THAT SAYS 'VLAD'._

Hello!?

_VLAD SLOWLY LOOKS UP, HIS EYES FLASHING A BRIGHT RED AS HE FIRST LOOKS AT THE KNOCKED OVER NAME PLATE AND THEN UP AT JOHNNY 13._

_------VLAD_

_(SLOWLY)_ Why are you touching my desk?

_------JOHNNY 13_

I got Phan-

_------VLAD_

I heard you just fine, ghost. Now answer my question.

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(SNEERING)_ Pay up, old man, and I'll stop touching your precious desk.

_JOHNNY 13 BARELY FINISHES HIS SENTENCE BEFORE GLOWING RINGS OF DARK LIGHT SURROUND VLAD'S BODY, CHANGING HIM INTO PLASMIUS. PLASMIUS CAREFULLY PICKS UP HIS CAT, THEN DUPLICATES. TWO OF THE DUPLICATES GRAB JOHNNY 13 AND PIN HIM AGAINST A WALL WHILE THE ORIGINAL VLAD SLOWLY STANDS UP, HOLDING HIS CAT._

_(SHOUTS)_ Shadow!

_------VLAD_

I don't think so.

_PLASMIUS PUSHES A BUTTON AND THE OVERHEAD LIGHTS FLARE TO A BRILLIANT LEVEL, THE BRIGHTEST AREA OF LIGHT FOCUSED ON JOHNNY 13. SHADOW, WHICH HAD JUST BEEN FORMING, CURLS UP IN PAIN AND VANISHES._

In what world did you think I wouldn't have planned for your little trick? I plan for everything.

_PLASMIUS SMILES CRUELLY AND WALKS AROUND DESK, STOPPING TO SET HIS NAME PLATE BACK UPRIGHT AND POLISH OFF A FINGERPRINT._

You're just a powerless ghost with your shadow, aren't you?

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(EYES WIDE, ANXIOUSLY)_ Come on, Plasmius, I did exactly as you asked. Let me go.

_------VLAD_

No… I don't think so. I think I have something else in mind for you.

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(PALES)_ But I caught Phantom for you. You said-

_------VLAD_

_(EYES FLASHING DANGEROUSLY)_ I said what?

_------JOHNNY 13_

You… you said you'd pay me…

_------VLAD_

Pay? Why would I do something stupid like that? Ghosts don't need money.

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(SULKING A BIT)_ I was going to buy that new bike. I needed that money, man!

_PLASMIUS SLOWLY RUNS HIS FINGERS OVER HIS CAT'S BACK, HUMMING SOFTLY TO HIMSELF AS HE THINKS. WHEN HE SPEAKS, IT IS SLOWLY AND QUIETLY._

_------VLAD_

You say you've caught Phantom? Where are you keeping the boy?

_------JOHNNY 13_

That abandoned store between the Nasty Burger and the mall.

_------VLAD_

Really? Imagine that.

_------JOHNNY 13_

_(A LITTLE PROUDLY)_ I put all sorts of shields and weapons in place. He can't get out.

_------VLAD_

And you did this all on your own?

_------JOHNNY 13_

Yeah, old man. Phantom's not so tough.

_PLASMIUS NODS TO HIMSELF A FEW TIMES, THEN SMILES._

_------VLAD_

You did well, Johnny. So let's make a deal.

_------JOHNNY 13_

A deal?

_JOHNNY 13'S EYES NARROW AND HE PULLS ON THE HANDS HOLDING HIM IN PLACE._

Pay me what we agreed on or I'll-

_------VLAD_

You'll do what?

_VLAD'S SMILE GROWS CRUELLY, A SMALL CHUCKLE ESCAPING FROM HIS LIPS._

Tell you what: I'm in a good mood. I'll take Daniel off your hands for you.

_JOHNNY 13 OPENS HIS MOUTH TO SAY SOMETHING, BUT PLASMIUS CUTS HIM OFF._

And I think I'll keep you too. Think of it as a two-for-one deal.

_------JOHNNY 13_

What?!

_PLASMIUS NODS TO HIS DUPLICATES. ONE OF THEM PULLS OUT A TAZER-LIKE DEVICE AND ZAPS JOHNNY 13. JOHNNY 13 COLLAPSES TO THE GROUND, APPARENTLY UNCONSCIOUS. THE TWO DUPLICATES SCOOP UP THE GHOST AND VANISH THROUGH THE GROUND. _

_------VLAD_

_(TO HIS CAT)_ What do you think, Maddie?

_THE CAT PURRS._

Good plan. Let's go get Daniel.

_PLASMIUS CAREFULLY SETS DOWN HIS CAT, GIVES HER ONE LAST PAT, AND FLIES THROUGH THE WALL OF HIS OFFICE._

**END SCENE  
--END ACT 2**

**CUE SECOND COMMERCIAL BREAK**


	3. Act 3

**THE DOG DAYS OF SUMMER**  
_A Danny Phantom ScriptFrenzy Script by Cordria_

_.  
_

**-ACT 3**

**-SCENE 1**

_END COMMERCIAL BREAK._

_SCENE OPENS ON A SHOT OF SAM AND TUCKER KNEELING IN AN ALLEY. THEY HAVE THE FENTON THERMOS SITTING BETWEEN THEM, BOTH ARE EQUIPPED WITH AN ECTOWEAPON. THEY LOOK AT EACH OTHER AND TRADE SERIOUS SMILES._

_-SAM_

Are you ready?

_-TUCKER_

As I'll ever be. Push the button.

_SAM REACHES OUT AND PRESSES A BUTTON ON THE SIDE OF THE THERMOS. BOTH TEENAGERS JUMP TO THEIR FEET AND AIM THEIR ECTOWEAPONS AT THE FORM SOLIDIFYING IN A FLASH OF BLUE LIGHT._

_-SAM_

Hold it right there!

_THE BOX GHOST LOOKS AROUND, CONFUSED, BEFORE HIS EYES SETTLE ON THE TWO TEENAGERS. HIS HANDS RISE INTO HIS CLASSIC 'SCARY' POSE._

_-BOX GHOST_

I am the Box Ghost! Fear my-

_-TUCKER_

We know who you are. Where's Danny?

_THE BOX GHOST SHOOTS HIM A FRUSTRATED LOOK AND HIS HANDS DROP TO HIS SIDES._

_-BOX GHOST_

I am not a map – I am the Box Ghost! Master of all things cardboard and square!

_-SAM_

_(UNDERTONE, TO TUCKER)_ I told you he was going to say that.

_TUCKER GLANCES AT SAM AND SHAKES HIS HEAD. HE TURNS HIS ATTENTION BACK TO THE BOX GHOST._

_-TUCKER_

Come on. I heard you say earlier that there were two of them. Two Dannys. What did you mean by that?

_-BOX GHOST_

_(SCREAMS)_ Fear my cubical-

_THE BOX GHOST SUDDENLY CUTS OFF AS SAM BLASTS A BEAM OF ECTOENERGY INTO THE WALL NEXT TO HIS EAR. RED EYES DRIFT FROM THE SMOKING HOLE IN THE WALL TO THE ECTOWEAPON SAM IS NOW CAREFULLY AIMING AT THE BOX GHOST._

_-SAM_

My next shot is at your head.

_THE BOX GHOST SHUTS HIS MOUTH WITH AN AUDIBLE CLICK AND EYES HER._

Answer his question. What did you mean by two Dannys?

_-BOX GHOST_

The Box Ghost doesn't answer…

_SAM'S GUN BEGINS TO WHINE AS SHE CHARGES IT. THE BOX GHOST HESITATES, THEN CONTINUES._

…Doesn't _normally_ answer questions from humans.

_-SAM_

But you'll answer this one.

_THE BOX GHOST NODS. HIS EYES DRIFT TO THE BOX OF RECYCLING BESIDE HIM AND APPEARS TO GET SIDETRACKED FOR A MOMENT, BUT A COUGH FROM TUCKER CATCHES HIS ATTENTION._

_-BOX GHOST_

Skulker had him locked in a cage. And he was on the street too. _(A GLEAM ENTERS THE BOX GHOST'S EYE)_ But that cage wasn't a proper box – it couldn't even hold me, much less Phantom.

_TUCKER LOOKS OVER AT SAM, THEN SLOWLY LOWERS HIS ECTOGUN._

_-TUCKER_

He got out of it?

_THE BOX GHOST SHRUGS, HIS EYES DRAWN OBSESSIVELY BACK TO THE BOX BESIDE HIM._

_-SAM_

That makes more sense than there being two of them.

_-TUCKER_

Cloning? Maybe Vlad is involved. That would kind of explain Skulker.

_-SAM_

I don't think so. Vlad hasn't done anything with cloning in months.

_THE BOX GHOST LOOKS AT THEM, THEN SNEAKS OVER AND PICKS UP THE BOX HE'S BEEN EYING. HE CAREFULLY STRAIGHTENS AN EDGE AND SMILES AT IT. THE TWO TEENS APPARENTLY DON'T NOTICE._

_-TUCKER_

If there is two of him, maybe Danny did it on purpose. He's been working on duplication.

_-SAM_

I thought he gave that up. Without that ecto-suit his parents built, he's never been able to get it working right.

_-TUCKER_

_(SHRUGS)_ I caught him practicing a few weeks ago. He was really close to getting it working.

_THE BOX GHOST, CRADLING HIS NEWEST ACQUISITION UNDER HIS ARM, BEGINS TO SNEAK DOWN THE ALLEY._

Maybe he ran into the Fenton Dream-catcher again.

_-SAM_

But then he'd have two personalities…

_-TUCKER_

One stupidly following Paulina around, the other trapped in a cage with Skulker?

_THE BOX GHOST VANISHES THROUGH A WALL AT THE END OF THE ALLEY._

_-SAM_

That's possible. Maybe Skulker got his hands on the Dream-catcher? Box Ghost?

_BOTH TEENS LOOK UP TO FIND THE ALLEY EMPTY OF GHOSTS AND SHORT ONE BOX._

Where'd he go?

_THEY ARE SILENT AS THEY SCAN THE ALLEY FOR A SECOND, BOTH OF THEM LOOKING SURPRISED AND IRRITATED._

_-TUCKER_

_(INCREDULOUSLY)_ Did the _Box Ghost _just give us the slip?

_-SAM_

_(DARKLY)_ Only if we tell people he did.

_-TUCKER_

Best friend secret time?

_-SAM_

I'll never tell Danny if you don't.

_-TUCKER_

Deal.

_SAM REACHES DOWN AND PICKS UP THE THERMOS, TOSSING IT INTO THE AIR A FEW TIMES BEFORE STUFFING IT INTO HER BACKPACK._

_-SAM_

Well, if we can't ask the Box Ghost, how do we find out what's really going on?

_TUCKER PUTS HIS HANDS INTO HIS POCKETS AND FOLLOWS SAM SILENTLY OUT OF THE ALLEY. THEN A SMILE APPEARS ON HIS FACE._

_-TUCKER_

Remember how Danny complains about all the cameras at the water park? How he never has anyplace safe to go ghost?

_SAM NODS, LOOKING CONFUSED._

Let's try those.

**END SCENE**

**-ACT 3**

**-SCENE 2**

_SCENE OPENS AT THE OFFICE WHERE SKULKER AND EMBER ARE LOUNGING. EMBER IS STILL STRUMMING AIMLESSLY ON HER GUITAR AND SKULKER IS PACING BACK AND FORTH, CASTING GLANCES AT THE MONITOR. PHANTOM IS DISPLAYED ON THE MONITOR, STILL TIED UP. THE YOUNG HALF-GHOST IS CLEARLY TIRED AND SWEATING, MORE ASLEEP THAN AWAKE, STRUGGLING AGAINST THE ROPE AROUND HIS WRISTS._

_-SKULKER_

There's something wrong with him.

_-EMBER_

_(DISTRACTEDLY)_ Johnny 13? What was your first clue?

_-SKULKER_

No, the whelp. Look at him.

_EMBER LOOKS UP AND GAZES AT THE SCREEN FOR A MOMENT, THEN SHRUGS AND GOES BACK TO PICKING AT HER GUITAR._

_-EMBER_

So go let him out.

_SKULKER SNARLS A BIT AT EMBER'S RESPONSE AND PACES FURIOUSLY AROUND THE ROOM A FEW TIMES. FINALLY HE STOPS AND POUNDS HIS FIST AGAINST THE WALL. ON THE MONITOR, PHANTOM FLINCHES AT THE NOISE AND SITS UP, ONLY TO SAG BACK DOWN AGAINST THE BARS AGAIN._

_-SKULKER_

It's got to be some sort of trick.

_-EMBER_

_(HUMS AN AGREEMENT)_ I'm sure it is.

_-SKULKER_

The whelp would never act like this without having some sort of plan.

_-EMBER_

_(CLEARLY MORE INTERESTED IN HER GUITAR THAN THE CONVERSATION)_ I'm sure he wouldn't.

_SKULKER IS SILENT FOR A SECOND._

_-SKULKER_

_(SLOWLY, AS IF HE'S JUST COMPREHENDED SOMETHING)_ He's trying to trick me into letting him go.

_-EMBER_

Is he?

_EMBER FINDS A CHORD SHE APPARENTLY LIKES ON THE GUITAR AND BEGINS TO STRUM IT MORE VIGEROUSLY, FINGER-PICKING OUT A MELODY TO GO WITH IT, A GRIN SETTLING ONTO HER FACE._

_-SKULKER_

I'm not going to fall for it. _(GROWLS AT THE SCREEN)_ I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter! I'm not going to let him-

_SKULKER CUTS OFF AS A DARK SHAPE WITH GLOWING RED EYES PHASES INTO ONE OF THE SHADOWED CORNERS OF THE ROOM._

Finally. Did you get through to Plasmius?

_THE SHADOWED FIGURE'S EYES NARROW, THEN THE FIGURE MOVES FORWARDS INTO THE LIGHT. THE DARK SHAPE RESOLVES ITSELF INTO VLAD PLASMIUS, FLOATING SLIGHTLY ABOVE THE GROUND._

_-VLAD_

Skulker and Ember. I was wondering how that idiot managed to catch Daniel on his own. This makes slightly more sense.

_-SKULKER_

_(STARTLED)_ Plasmius. Did you talk to-

_-VLAD_

Of course I talked to him, why else would I be here?

_PLASMIUS MAKES HIS WAY UP TO THE MONITOR AND AN EVIL GRIN SLIPS ONTO HIS FACE AS HE STARES AT THE YOUNGER HALF-GHOST. EMBER GETS TO HER FEET, HER GUITAR VANISHING IN A WISP OF SMOKE._

Interesting. He really is in there.

_PLASMIUS LEANS CLOSER, UNTIL HIS NOSE IS PRACTICALLY TOUCHING THE GLASS. SKULKER AND EMBER EXCHANGE GLANCES._

_-SKULKER_

Johnny 13 has been paid?

_-VLAD_

_(MURMURING)_ He got exactly what he deserved. Now go away.

_AN UNCOMFORTABLE SILENCE FALLS. SKULKER TAKES A STEP TOWARDS THE DOOR, THEN STOPS AND TURNS AROUND._

_-SKULKER_

Plasmius…

_-VLAD_

Go away, Skulker.

_PLASMIUS TURNS AROUND, HIS RED EYES GLOWING BRILLIANTLY IN THE SEMI-GLOOM OF THE ROOM. THE SHADOWS DARKEN AND GROW AS AN AURA APPEARS AROUND PLASMIUS WHEN SKULKER DOESN'T VANISH._

I don't like repeating myself.

_-SKULKER_

I just want to know if you paid-

_THE ELDER HALF-GHOST RAISES A HAND AND AN ECTOBLAST FORMS, CAUSING SKULKER TO STUMBLE TO A STOP._

Plas-

_PLASMIUS RELEASES THE ECTOBLAST, SLAMMING SKULKER INTO THE OPPOSITE WALL. PIECES OF CEILING RAIN DOWN AND, ON THE MONITOR, PHANTOM LOOKS UP IN CONFUSION AT THE NOISE. SKULKER GETS BACK TO HIS FEET, HIS EYES GLOWING DANGEROUSLY. THE GHOST STARES AT HIS SOMETIMES-EMPLOYER FOR A LONG MOMENT BEFORE PHASING THROUGH THE WALL AND VANISHING FROM THE SCENE._

_EMBER SHAKES HER HEAD._

_-EMBER_

The dipstick's right, you're nuts.

_PLASMIUS TURNS TO HER, THE GLOW AROUND HIS BODY BRIGHTENING AS HIS EXPRESSION SOURS._

Later.

_EMBER VANISHES IN A SWIRL OF FLAME, LEAVING PLASMIUS GLARING AT AN EMPTY OFFICE. THE GLOW AROUND HIM SLOWLY DIES AWAY AND HE TURNS BACK TO THE MONITOR._

_ON THE SCREEN, PHANTOM IS SITTING UP, LOOKING AROUND. HE STARES STRAIGHT AT THE CAMERA, HIS EYES NARROWING. THERE IS SWEAT ON HIS PALE FACE, AND HIS SHOULDERS ARE SLUMPED._

_-PHANTOM_

_(VOICE IS SMALL, THROUGH SPEAKERS, AND WEAK)_ Hey! Let me out!

_AN EVIL SMILE CREEPS ONTO PLASMIUS'S FACE._

_-VLAD_

Perfect.

_THE CAMERA STAYS FOCUSED FOR A MOMENT ON PLASMIUS, THEN ZOOMS OUT AND THROUGH THE LONE WINDOW IN THE OFFICE. IT ZIPS PAST SKULKER AND EMBER, WHO ARE MEETING UP IN AN ALLEY, PAST SAM AND TUCKER, WHO ARE HEADED QUICKLY DOWN THE STREET TOWARDS THE WATER PARK, AND PAST PAULINA DRAGGING THE DANNY-DUPLICATE INTO A TUXEDO SHOP._

_IT CENTERS ON PLASMIUS'S MANSION, THEN ZOOMS IN ON A DIRTY BASEMENT WINDOW. IT FLIES INTO THE WINDOW, DOWN A HALLWAY, AND THROUGH A GLOWING DOOR. INSIDE, JOHNNY 13 IS SITTING ON THE GROUND OF A DARKENED ROOM WITH A FURIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE._

_-JOHNNY 13_

Nobody plays me. Shadow!

_SHADOW, STILL CLEARLY WEAK FROM THE BLAST OF LIGHT EARLIER, SWIRLS INTO EXISTENCE. THE TWO GHOSTS EXCHANGE A LOOK BEFORE SHADOW GRINS AND VANISHES._

**END SCENE**

**-ACT 3**

**-SCENE 3**

_SCENE OPENS ON MR STEVE. THE MAN IS TALKING TO NEWS REPORTER LANCE THUNDER ABOUT THE GHOST INVASION. HIS MUSCLES ARE FULLY ON DISPLAY AND MR STEVE TAKES CARE TO SHOW THEM OFF AS HE TALKS. LANCE THUNDER APPEARS TINY BESIDE HIM._

_SAM AND TUCKER ARE SNEAKING THROUGH THE BACKGROUND TOWARDS THE MAIN OFFICE DOOR. AN OVERWEIGHT MAN IS SITTING ON A CHAIR NEAR THE OFFICE DOOR, READING A NEWSPAPER, THE TOP OF HIS BALDING HEAD SUNBURNED._

_-LANCE THUNDER_

So this park is safe?

_-MR STEVE_

Of course! I have the best and brightest here. There's no need to worry about anything.

_-LANCE THUNDER_

Even ghosts?

_-MR STEVE_

_(NODDING)_ Even ghosts. No ghosts would dare show their faces here.

_THE CAMERA ZOOMS PAST THE TWO MEN, CLOSING IN ON SAM AND TUCKER AS THEY QUIETLY PUSH OPEN THE DOOR AND SLIP INTO THE OFFICE. CAMERA ANGLE CHANGES TO INSIDE OF OFFICE._

_SAM LOOKS AROUND THE OFFICE AS TUCKER LETS THE DOOR GO. IT SLAMS SHUT NOISILY BEHIND THEM, CAUSING BOTH TEENS TO JUMP._

_-SAM_

_(HISSES)_ Quietly!

_TUCKER ROLLS HIS EYES, HEADING TOWARDS THE DESK AND THE BANK OF COMPUTER MONITORS._

_-TUCKER_

_(QUIETLY)_ It wasn't my fault.

_SAM SCOWLS AND FOLLOWS._

_-SAM_

I still don't get why we're here.

_-TUCKER_

The cameras. We can use them see what really happened to Danny.

_-SAM_

_(SHAKING HER HEAD)_ Danny wouldn't be stupid enough to change on camera, Tucker.

_-TUCKER_

No. Watch.

_TUCKER FIDDLES WITH THE CONTROLS, HIS FOREHEAD WRINKLING AS HE WORKS._

_(GRUMBLES)_ Stupid water park. Their software is so out of date.

_SAM CROSSES HER ARMS AND TAPS HER FOOT, GLANCING AT THE DOOR, BACK TO TUCKER, THEN BACK TO THE DOOR._

_-SAM_

Hurry up! We don't have all summer to pull this off.

_-TUCKER_

I can only go so fast. Patience…

_-SAM_

If that gorilla of a boss walks in here, I'll remember you said that. _(BLINKS AND HESITATES)_ No offense to the gorillas, of course.

_-TUCKER_

Come on, come on… yes!

_THE MAIN MONITOR FLICKERS AND TURNS BLUE, THEN AN IMAGE RESOLVES ONTO THE SCREEN. ON THE MONITOR, DANNY IS TALKING TO MR STEVE, GLANCING OVER HIS SHOULDER AND SHIFTING ANXIOUSLY ON HIS FEET._

According to the time stamps, this should be right about the time Skulker attacked.

_ON THE SCREEN, MR STEVE APPARENTLY FINISHES TALKING AND HURRIES OFF, LEAVING DANNY ALONE. THE TEENAGER LOOKS FRUSTRATED AND ANGRY, GLARING UP AT THE CAMERA. THEN HE SUDDENLY GLANCES OVER HIS SHOULDER AND A LOOK CROSSES HIS FACE. HE TURNS AND DISAPPEARS INTO THE BATHROOM._

And… there. Look.

_TUCKER PAUSES THE VIDEO AS DANNY REAPPEARS ON THE SCREEN. PHANTOM HAS APPEARED OVERHEAD, WATCHING THE DANNY-DUPLICATE STRUGGLE TO FIND ITS SEAT._

There's two of them. I was right. Duplicates.

_AS THE VIDEO STARTS REPLAYING, SAM LEANS CLOSER AND STUDIES THE VIDEO._

_-SAM_

Why's he look… drugged?

_-TUCKER_

Danny said that the duplicates are supposed to have their own consciousness. That's the part he has trouble with: when he can just control them like puppets, they're fine. But when he needs to leave them to their own devices, to think and act on their own, it doesn't work right.

_-SAM_

What's that mean in English?

_-TUCKER_

Danny's duplicates are really, really limited in what they can do unless Danny's directly controlling them. That one _(TUCKER POINTS AT THE SCREEN)_ is probably about as smart as a puppy.

_ON THE SCREEN, PAULINA HAS JUST WALKED UP TO THE DANNY-DUPLICATE AND SETTLED DOWN NEXT TO HIM. THE GIRL STRIKES UP A CONVERSATION WHILE THE DANNY-DUPLICATE STARES AT HER DUMBLY._

_-SAM_

You think Paulina's noticed?

_THE TWO WATCH THE SCREEN FOR A MOMENT AS PAULINA APPEARS TO PREEN._

_-TUCKER_

Probably not. She's pretty wrapped up in herself.

_-SAM_

So where's the other Danny? The original?

_-TUCKER_

With Skulker, I guess.

_A TROUBLED LOOK SUDDENLY CROSSES TUCKER'S FACE._

_-SAM_

What's wrong?

_-TUCKER_

_(STARING AT SCREEN)_ The last time I checked, Danny couldn't hold a duplicate for more than an hour. It drains too much energy from him; after an hour he got too tired and had to reintegrate with his clones. It's been almost three hours! If that duplicate is still following Paulina around after all this time…

_-SAM_

We need to find Danny fast?

_-TUCKER_

_(NODDING)_ He might be in serious trouble.

_TUCKER REACHES OUT TO SET THE CAMERA FEEDS BACK TO NORMAL, BUT JUST THEN THE DOOR SLAMS OPEN. A HULKING FIGURE BLOCKS THE LIGHT._

_-MYSTERIOUS VOICE_

_(BOOMS)_ What are the two of you doing?

**END SCENE**

**-ACT 3**

**-SCENE 4**

_SCENE OPENS ON AN IMAGE OF A BANNER THAT READS 'AMITY PARK ANNUAL JUBILEE'. CAMERA ZOOMS OUT TO SHOW THE CASPER HIGH GYMNASIUM, DECORATED WITH FLOWERS, BLUE AND YELLOW BANNERS, AND BRIGHT LIGHTS. TEENAGERS ARE MILLING AROUND ON THE FLOOR, SOME ARE DANCING, AND MUSIC IS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND._

_CAMERA SWITCHES TO A VIEW OF PAULINA, POSING IN FRONT OF HER FRIENDS. SHE IS WEARING HER NEW RED DRESS, SWIRLING BACK AND FORTH, SHOWING OFF IN FRONT OF HER FRIENDS. MANY OF THE VOICES ARE COMPLIMENTING PAULINA AS THE SCENE BEGINS._

_-STAR_

_(GUSHING)_ You're so pretty, Paulina.

_-PAULINA_

I know. _(SMILES)_ But you can say it again.

_-STAR_

Red looks so good on you, and I love the gold earrings.

_-PAULINA_

_(POSES FOR A MOMENT, THEN LOOKS AROUND)_ Where's my date? Danny?

_THE CAMERA SWITCHES TO THE DANNY-DUPLICATE. HE IS WEARING A TUXEDO WITH A RED TIE AND STANDING BY THE TABLES FULL OF FOOD, STARING BLANKLY AT ONE OF THE FLASHING DISCO BALLS HANGING FROM THE CEILING. HE FIZZLES OUT OF VIEW FOR A MOMENT BEFORE COMING BACK SOLID. UPON HEARING HIS NAME, THE DANNY-DUPLICATE LOOKS AROUND._

_-DANNY_

Yes, Paul-.

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE IS CUT OFF AS PAULINA'S HAND APPEARS IN FRAME AND DRAGS HIM AWAY FROM THE FOOD TABLE. THE CAMERA SWITCHES BACK TO PAULINA'S GROUP OF FRIENDS. PAULINA PULLS DANNY NEXT TO HER AND POSES. DANNY'S TUXEDO PERFECTLY COMPLIMENTS PAULINA'S DRESS._

_-STAR_

You're cute together. _(HER SMILE FALTERS)_ But, Paulina, I thought Dash was your date…?

_-PAULINA_

_(SCOFFS)_ Who cares about Dash?

_-DASH_

What about me?

_DASH SAUNTERS ON SCREEN, ELBOWS DANNY VICIOUSLY AND PUTS HIS ARM AROUND PAULINA'S SHOULDERS. THE DANNY-DUPLICATE'S BODY PHASES OUT FOR A MOMENT AS HE STUMBLES._

Move it, Fen-dork. I've got to dance with the most beautiful girl here.

_-PAULINA_

Get your hands off me.

_PAULINA DUCKS OUT FROM UNDER DASH'S ARM AND PUTS HER HANDS ON HER HIPS, GLARING AT DASH._

I'm here with Danny.

_DASH IS SILENT, THEN STARTS TO LAUGH._

_-DASH_

That's a good one, Paulina. You coming to the dance with Fentonia? I don't…

_HE TRAILS OFF WHEN NOBODY ELSE JOINS IN ON THE LAUGHTER. DASH LOOKS AROUND, HIS FACE SCREWING UP INTO CONFUSION._

Paulina?

_-PAULINA_

Danny cared about my dress. Danny cares about _me_.

_SHE CROSSES HER ARMS AND TURNS HER BACK ON DASH. HER EYES FALL ON THE DANNY-DUPLICATE AND SHE SMILES. _

Let's dance, Danny.

_PAULINA GRABS THE DANNY-DUPLICATE'S HAND AND PULLS HIM ONTO THE DANCE FLOOR. DANNY'S HEAD VANISHES FOR A MOMENT ON THE WAY. PAULINA DOESN'T NOTICE. BEHIND THEM, DASH STILL LOOKS CONFUSED._

_-DASH_

Paulina?

_AT THE SOUND OF HER NAME, A CRUEL SMILE APPEARS ON PAULINA'S FACE. SHE TWIRLS AROUND, BARELY ONTO THE DANCE FLOOR, AND PUTS HER HANDS ON DANNY'S SHOULDERS. SHE STARTS TO SWAY IN TIME TO THE MUSIC._

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE BLINKS DAZEDLY AT HER AND STANDS UNMOVING. PAULINA EITHER DOESN'T NOTICE OR DOESN'T CARE. NOW AND THEN SHE CASTS LOOKS OVER DANNY'S SHOULDER AT DASH._

_-PAULINA_

You think I look pretty, don't you Danny?

_SHE BATS HER EYELASHES AT HIM, SMILING HUGELY AT HIM._

_-DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_-PAULINA_

_(VOICE IS SOFTER)_ You're making Dash jealous for me, Danny.

_-DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_-PAULINA_

You're good at this. _(SMILES, BUT THEN SIGHS AND LOOKS LONGING)_ He's no Phantom, is he?

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE'S LEFT LEG VANISHES AND REAPPEARS._

_-DANNY_

Phantom, here.

_HE MAKES AN EFFORT TO POINT TO HIMSELF, BUT PAULINA GRABS HIS HANDS AND PUTS THEM ON HER WAIST AS SHE DANCES._

_-PAULINA_

I wish Phantom would show up too.

_DASH STALKS UP TO THE DANCING PAIR AS PAULINA TALKS. HE STANDS BEHIND THE DANNY-DUPLICATE FOR A MOMENT, A FURIOUS LOOK ON HIS FACE. PAULINA NOTICES AND SMIRKS AT HIM. DASH PUSHES THE DANNY-DUPLICATE OUT OF THE WAY._

_-DASH_

I'm cutting in, Fen-ton.

_-PAULINA_

He's my date, Dash. Go away.

_-DASH_

One dance, Paulina. One dance with a real guy, not some loser you picked up off the street.

_PAULINA LOOKS DASH UP AND DOWN, THEN SHRUGS. _

_-PAULINA_

You don't match my dress like Danny does.

_-DASH_

So?

_PAULINA GLARES UP AT HIM, HANDS ON HIPS, BUT THEN NODS AND RELAXES._

_-PAULINA_

Fine, one dance. Just until Phantom shows up.

_PAULINA AND DASH START DANCING, THE CAMERA CUTS OFF TO THE DANNY-DUPLICATE. HE IS WANDERING AWAY FROM THE PAIR, APPARENTLY UNCARING ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED, HEADED BACK TOWARDS THE FOOD TABLE. HIS LEG VANISHES. IT REAPPEARS, THE DANNY-DUPLICATE SEEMING TO NOT NOTICE OR CARE._

_THE DANNY-DUPLICATE BRUSHES PAST VALERIE, WHO IS DANCING WITH AN UNKNOWN BOY. SHE TURNS TO WATCH HIM, ABOUT TO CALL OUT, BUT THE DANNY-DUPLICATE'S ARM FIZZLES OUT OF EXISTANCE._

_VALERIE'S MOUTH DROPS OPEN._

_-VALERIE_

Danny?

**END SCENE**

**-ACT 3**

**-SCENE 5**

_SCENE OPENS ON PHANTOM LEANING TIREDLY AGAINST THE BARS OF HIS CAGE. SWEAT IS DRIPPING DOWN HIS FACE AND HE'S RAPIDLY BLINKING HIS GLOWING GREEN EYES. HE HALF-HALFHEARTEDLY KICKS AT THE BARS AND SHIFTS HIS SHOULDERS IN A TIRED ATTEMPT TO RELEASE HIS ARMS FROM THE ROPES HOLDING HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS BACK. ALL THE WEAPONS ARE STILL GLOWING, PREPPED, AND READY TO FIRE._

_-DANNY_

This stinks.

_HE SIGHS AND LETS HIS HEAD FALL BACK AGAINST THE BARS._

Sam and Tucker need to break down the door right now. That would be perfect.

_PHANTOM LOOKS OVER AT THE DOOR, ROLLING HIS EYES WHEN THE DOOR STAYS FIRMLY CLOSED._

Yeah, that wouldn't be my luck anyways.

_PHANTOM'S EYES CLOSE FOR A MOMENT AND HE LETS OUT A LONG BREATH._

_(AT A WHISPER)_ Stupid duplicating power. I'm so tired. It's draining all my energy and I don't have a clue how to make it stop.

_HE SNORTS AND SLUMPS LOWER AGAINST THE BARS._

Note to self: learn how to get rid of a duplicate from a distance.

_PHANTOM FALLS SILENT AND SEEMS TO FALL ASLEEP FOR A FEW MOMENTS. SUDDENLY ALL THE WEAPONS POINTED AT HIM START TO WHINE DESPERATELY. PHANTOM SITS UP AND LOOKS AROUND, HIS EYES WIDE._

What the…

_THE WEAPONS STOP GLOWING AND FALL SILENT, RETRACTING BACK AGAINST THE WALLS. AFTER A SECOND OF SILENCE, THE DOOR OPENS. PHANTOM'S EYES NARROW AND HE TRIES TO SEE WHO IS BEYOND THE DOOR. PLASMIUS STEPS THROUGH._

Oh… great.

_AT THE SIGHT OF PLASMIUS, PHANTOM SLUMPS AGAINST THE BARS AND SCOWLS._

_-VLAD_

Such a welcome, little badger. And after I went to all the effort to turn off the weapons.

_-DANNY_

Yeah, I was so worried about the weapons. Now can you go away and leave me alone?

_PLASMIUS SMIRKS AND STALKS INTO THE ROOM, EXAMINING THE CAGE PHANTOM IS TRAPPED INSIDE. PLAMIUS IGNORES PHANTOM'S QUESTION._

_-VLAD_

Why is it, Daniel, that you're still inside this little cage?

_-DANNY_

_(SNAPS BACK)_ Summer vacation. I can spend it how I want.

_PLASMIUS HOLDS UP A FINGER TO SILENCE PHANTOM AND TAPS HIS HAND AGAINST THE CAGE BARS AS HE CIRCLES THE CAGE._

_-VLAD_

You look quite… exhausted. I wonder why.

_PHANTOM'S EYES NARROW IN ANGER AND HE GETS TO HIS KNEES TO GLARE AT PLASMIUS_.

_-DANNY_

That's for me to know and you to mind your own business.

_-VLAD_

_(TISKS)_ Touchy, touchy. Calm down, little badger.

_PLASMIUS STOPS HIS CIRCLING AND CROUCHES A LITTLE TO PEER IN ON PHANTOM._

I think there's more to this than meets the eye.

_-DANNY_

_(FURIOUSLY UNDER HIS BREATH)_ Insane bachelor fruitloop. I'd rather have Skulker back.

_-VLAD_

_(MULLING TONE)_ I wonder what would happen if I let you out of this cage…

_PLASMIUS STROKES HIS CHIN, CAREFULLY STUDYING THE CLEARLY EXHAUSTED PHANTOM. THEN HE REACHES INTO A POCKET AND PULLS OUT A KEY, HOLDING IT UP AND EXAMINING IT CLOSELY._

Shall we try it?

_AN EVIL GRIN FILTERS ONTO PLASMIUS'S FACE AS PHANTOM GLARES AT HIM. PHANTOM GRITS HIS TEETH AND GLARES AS PLASMIUS REACHES FORWARDS AND SLITS THE KEY INTO A KEYHOLE AND CAREFULLY TURNS IT. THE ENTIRE CAGE – ROOF, BARS, FLOOR – DISINTEGRATE IN A FLOOD OF GREEN LIGHT._

_PLASMIUS'S GRIN GROWS AS PHANTOM TIREDLY SLITHERS BACKWARDS AWAY FROM THE OLDER HALF-GHOST AS SOON AS THE CAGE VANISHES._

Let me take those ropes off.

_-DANNY_

_(IN A WARNING TONE)_ Stay away from me, Plasmius.

_-VLAD_

_(CALMLY, SOOTHINGLY)_ I get the distinct impression that you can't do anything to stop me.

_PLASMIUS MOVES FORWARD AND PHANTOM'S BACK HITS THE WALL. PHANTOM'S EYES WIDEN AS PLASMIUS MOVES FORWARD._

_-DANNY_

Back off!

_PHANTOM KICKS OUT WITH A FOOT. IT'S SLOW AND CLUMSILY AIMED. PLASMIUS CATCHES PHANTOM'S FOOT IN MID-KICK AND SENDS PHANTOM AN ARCHED-EYEBROWED LOOK._

_-VLAD_

What were you possibly thinking you'd accomplish with that?

_PLASMIUS JERKS ON THE CAPTURED FOOT AND TWISTS IT, PULLING PHANTOM CLOSER TO HIM AND EASILY FLIPPING THE YOUNGER HALF-GHOST ONTO HIS STOMACH. PHANTOM STARTS TO STRUGGLE WEAKLY, BUT PLASMIUS MOVES TO KNEEL OVER HIM, ONE KNEE LANDING SOLIDLY BETWEEN PHANTOM'S SHOULDER BLADES._

Stop struggling.

_PHANTOM IGNORES THE COMMAND, TWISTING HIS HEAD TO GIVE PLASMIUS A GLARE._

_-DANNY_

Get off me!

_PLASMIUS YANKS ON THE ROPES, CAUSING A YELP OF PAIN FROM PHANTOM, BUT THEN THE ROPES UNRAVEL AND COME LOOSE. PLASMIUS TOSSES THE GLOWING ROPES TO THE SIDE. HE SMIRKS DOWN AT THE TRAPPED TEENAGER BEFORE GETTING TO HIS FEET._

_-VLAD_

Now, was that worth the struggling?

_PHANTOM PUSHES HIMSELF UPRIGHT, BUT DOESN'T GET MUCH PAST A SITTING POSITION._

_-DANNY_

_(SNARLS)_ Yes. Keep your hands off me.

_-VLAD_

_(SOFTLY)_ What to do with you?

_PLASMIUS SMILES DOWN AT THE EXHAUSTED BOY, WHO IS STILL GLARING UP AT PLASMIUS IN HATRED._

_-DANNY_

This was all in your plan, wasn't it?

_-VLAD_

It wasn't. I'll admit to putting the reward on your head that Johnny 13 tried to claim, but as to you being in this room? _(LOOKS AROUND)_ Whoever came up with this idea has never heard of the word 'subtle'. I would never be a part of this disaster. _(LOOKS BACK AT PHANTOM)_ But I'm more than willing to capitalize on the situation.

_PHANTOM SCOWLS._

How about I bring you to my mansion? You could be my heir, you know. Millions of dollars at your fingertips.

_-DANNY_

How about not?

_-VLAD_

Think about that hero complex of yours. Imagine the good you could do with my financing.

_-DANNY_

I'd rather sell my soul to Pariah Dark. Go away and leave me alone.

_PLASMIUS LEANS CLOSER TO PHANTOM AND SPEAKS QUIETLY AND DANGEROUSLY._

_-VLAD_

Make me.

_THE SILENCE LENGTHENS AS THE TWO STARE AT EACH OTHER._

You can't, can you? There's something wrong with you.

_PHANTOM GLARES AND STAYS SILENT._

I'm willing to bet I could pick you up and carry you and you couldn't do a thing about it.

_PLASMIUS CHUCKLES AND SMIRKS._

_-DANNY_

_(SOURLY)_ I'm glad I'm making your day, fruitloop.

_-VLAD_

_(QUIETLY, GLOATING)_ I win, little badger. You're going to disappear and you'll never see your family and friends again. And there's nothing-

_THE DOOR SLAMS OPEN, CUTTING INTO PLASMIUS'S SPEECH. BOTH HALF-GHOSTS TURN TO LOOK AS SAM AND TUCKER BURST INTO THE ROOM. THE TWO TEENAGE HUMANS ARE CARRYING ECTOWEAPONS AND THEY POINT THEM AT PLASMIUS._

_-SAM_

Danny!

_-TUCKER_

Back off, Vlad.

_PLASMIUS ROLLS HIS EYES AND CHUCKLES DARKLY._

_-VLAD_

Please. As if you two weaklings scare me.

_PLASMIUS RAISES HIS HAND, ECTOPLASM FORMING AROUND HIS HAND._

**END SCENE**

**-ACT 3**

**-SCENE 6**

_SCENE OPENS ON PLASMIUS, HIS HAND GLOWING BRILLIANTLY AND AN EVIL GLINT TO HIS EYES. HE IS SMIRKING AT SAM AND TUCKER, WHO ARE GLARING AT HIM BRAVELY FROM BEHIND ECTOWEAPONS. PHANTOM IS COLLAPSED ON THE GROUND, LOOKING PALE AND TIRED, SMILING AT HIS FRIEND'S TIMELY INTERRUPTION._

_SAM ARCHES AN EYEBROW AND SMILES AS SHE PRIMES HER ECTOWEAPON. THE SMALL GUN'S BARREL STARTS TO GLOW AND WHINE._

_-SAM_

As if there are only two of us.

_-TUCKER_

_(SNORTS)_ Yeah, do we look that stupid?

_PLASMIUS HESITATES, BLINKING, BUT THEN SHAKES HIS HEAD AND CHUCKLES._

_-VLAD_

Nice try. You two are lyin-

_PLASMIUS IS CUT OFF AS SOMETHING APPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE TO BOWL INTO HIM. PLASMIUS SLAMS INTO THE OPPOSITE WALL WITH A GROWL OF PAIN, HIS FORM DISAPPEARING IN A CLOUD OF DUST._

_IN PLASMIUS'S PLACE, A BLACK SHADOW QUICKLY MATERIALIZES INTO THE FORM OF JOHNNY 13. HIS GREASY HAIR IS INCREDIBLY MESSY, HIS CLOTHES ARE RIPPED AND DIRTIER THAN USUAL. HE IS GLARING AT THE SPOT WHERE PLASMIUS VANISHED._

_-JOHNNY 13_

Nobody messes with Johnny 13. Shadow!

_SHADOW REAPPEARS NEXT TO JOHNNY 13, ITS RED EYES NARROWED AND ANGRY._

Get 'im.

_SHADOW DIVES TOWARDS THE CLOUD, BUT AN INCREDIBLY BRIGHT FLARE OF RED LIGHT BLASTS THE DARK GHOST BACKWARDS. IT WRITHES IN PAIN AND HUDDLES BEHIND JOHNNY 13._

_PLASMIUS APPEARS THROUGH THE DUST CLOUD, LOOKING UNRUFFLED BY WHAT HAD HAPPENED, BUT HIS EYES ARE GLOWING FURIOUSLY. EVEN THOUGH HIS EXPRESSION IS ONE OF ANGER, HIS VOICE IS CALM. HE SHOOTS A GLANCE AT SAM AND TUCKER, SMIRKING._

_-VLAD_

This joke is your 'backup'?

_-TUCKER_

No.

_THE WALL NEXT TO PHANTOM EXPLODES IN A HUGE BLAST OF DUST AND DEBRIS. THE CLOUD WASHES OVER THE INHABITANTS OF THE ROOM. WHEN THE DUST SETTLES, SKULKER'S LOOMING FORM IS STANDING FRAMED IN THE WALL'S NEW HOLE._

_-SKULKER_

I am.

_SKULKER RAISES HIS ARM AND A NET BLASTS OUT TOWARDS PLASMIUS. PLASMIUS STEPS TO THE SIDE AND THE NET SLAMS INTO THE WALL BEHIND HIM, INEFFECTIVE._

_-VLAD_

_(LAUGHS)_ What did you think that would-

_SKULKER PRESSES A BUTTON ON HIS ARM AND THE LINE CONNECTING THE NET TO HIS ARM SUDDENLY RETRACTS, PULLING THE NET OFF THE WALL AND EASILY SCOOPING UP PLASMIUS. PLASMIUS ENDS UP IN A TANGLE OF NET, ARMS, AND LEGS ON THE GROUND._

_-SKULKER_

I never miss.

_-DANNY_

You miss all the time!

_-SKULKER_

Quiet, whelp, before I decide to use this net on you again.

_PLASMIUS LOOKS UP WITH A GROWL, HIS FORM STARTING TO GLOW AS HE STRUGGLES TO FREE HIMSELF FROM THE NET._

_-VLAD_

Let me go, Skulker!

_-SKULKER_

As you wish.

_SKULKER PRESSES A SECOND BUTTON ON HIS ARM. THE NET SUDDENLY GLOWS WITH ENERGY AND PLASMIUS SHOUTS IN PAIN BEFORE COLLAPSING TO THE FLOOR._

_SKULKER STALKS FORWARD AND YANKS ON THE NET, UNTANGLING IT AND SLINGING IT OVER A SHOULDER, LEAVING PLASMIUS BEHIND._

Thank you for the net, Plasmius. It works exactly as you said it would.

_PLASMIUS DOESN'T TWITCH. SKULKER LEERS DOWN AT HIS UNCONSCIOUS FORM._

Although, next time I recommend you pay me. Remind him I said that, would you, whelp?

_PHANTOM NODS, BLINKING IN CONFUSION. SKULKER TURNS AND STALKS BACK OUT THE HOLE HE CREATED TO GET IN. EMBER APPEARS NEXT TO HIM, LOOKING SLIGHTLY DEPRESSED._

_-EMBER_

I'm not going to get to watch the dipstick beat you men to a pulp?

_SKULKER'S JET PACK SCREAMS TO LIFE AND SKULKER VANISHES. EMBER LOOKS OVER THE SCENE INSIDE THE ROOM AND ARCHES AN EYEBROW._

Catch you losers later.

_SHE VANISHES IN A FLARE OF FIRE AND SMOKE. THE CAMERA SWITCHES TO SAM AND TUCKER, WHO HAVE SNUCK AROUND THE EDGE OF THE ROOM AND ARE CROUCHED NEXT TO PHANTOM. STILL STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM, A LOOK OF FURY ON HIS FACE, IS JOHNNY 13. JOHNNY 13 WALKS UP TO THE CRUMPLED FORM OF PLASMIUS._

_-JOHNNY 13_

_(ANGRILY)_ I wanted to do that.

_-SAM_

_(WHISPERS TO TUCKER)_ Did you ask Johnny 13 to show up?

_-TUCKER_

_(WHISPERS BACK)_ No. Didn't you?

_BOTH TEENS RAISE THEIR WEAPONS, BUT JOHNNY 13 DOESN'T SEEM INTERESTED IN THE TEENAGERS. THE GHOST GLARES DOWN FOR A MOMENT LONGER, KICKS AT THE LIMP FORM ON THE GROUND, AND THEN SIGHS._

_-JOHNNY 13_

I'm never getting that new motorcycle. Stupid halfas.

_JOHNNY 13 SPINS AROUND AND POINTS AT THE THREE TEENAGERS._

If Kitty asks, I was never here, got it?

_-TUCKER_

_(NODS)_ Got it.

_JOHNNY 13 PICKS UP PLASMIUS'S UNCONSCIOUS BODY AND STALKS OUT OF THE ROOM. HE SLINGS THE OLDER HALF-GHOST OVER A GHOSTLY MOTORCYCLE THAT HAS MYSTERIOUSLY APPEARED PARKED NEXT TO THE SIDEWALK AND THEN GETS ON._

_-JOHNNY 13_

Shadow!

_SHADOW FLIES OUT OF THE ROOM AND SETTLES BACK INTO JOHNNY 13'S NORMAL SHADOW. WITH A LOUD REV OF HIS MOTOR AND A GUSH OF GREENISH FUMES, THE MOTORCYCLE VANISHES._

_-DANNY_

That was officially weird.

_-SAM_

Yeah, I'll agree with that.

_THE THREE FALL SILENT._

_-DANNY_

Care to explain what's going on?

_-TUCKER_

It's quite a story…

**END SCENE**

**-ACT 3**

**-SCENE 7**

_SCENE OPENS ON SAM AND TUCKER HELPING A HUMAN-LOOKING DANNY DOWN THE STREET. HIS ARMS ARE OVER THEIR SHOULDERS AND THEY ARE ALMOST CARRYING HIM ALONG._

_-TUCKER_

_(GRUNTING)_ You owe me for this.

_-DANNY_

Add it to the list. _(TO SAM)_ Why are we headed to a dance? I need to find that stupid duplicate…

_-SAM_

Because your duplicate was last seen in Paulina's claws. And if she isn't at the dance, I'll eat my socks.

_-DANNY_

Excellent. I finally get to dance with Paulina when she's not possessed by a dragon and-

_SAM SLIPS OUT FROM UNDER HIS ARM AND DANNY TRIPS AND ALMOST FALLS._

Hey!

_-SAM_

I'm not talking about that witch right now.

_SHE PUTS HER HANDS ON HER HIPS AND GLARES AT DANNY._

_-TUCKER_

Fine, fine, he won't, now please?

_TUCKER IS SLOWLY BEING PULLED TO THE GROUND BY DANNY'S WEIGHT, HIS FACE SLOWLY TURNING DARKER AS HE STRUGGLES TO STAY UPRIGHT._

He's heavy!

_SAM SIGHS AND GETS BACK INTO PLACE AND THE TRIO CONTINUES TO HEAD DOWN THE STREET._

_-DANNY_

So, finish your story. You snuck into Mr Steve's office and…?

_-TUCKER_

This big guy shows up at the door and says, _(TAKES ON A DEEP VOICE)_ "What are you two doing?" _(GOES BACK TO NORMAL VOICE)_ I thought it was your crazy boss. We were two seconds from becoming pincushions thanks to your boss's amazing collection of darts.

_-SAM_

That's when Tucker went into groveling mode.

_-TUCKER_

I did not!

_-SAM_

_(BAD IMITATION OF TUCKER)_ "We were in here cleaning your computer monitors. Our friend Danny told us how dirty they were and we wanted to be helpful." _(SNORTS)_ That's not groveling?

_-DANNY_

It kind of sounds like groveling to me…

_-TUCKER_

Hey! Whose side are you on?

_-SAM_

Anyways. Tucker was so busy trying to keep himself from being turned into a human pincushion that he never noticed that it wasn't your boss. And you know who it was?

_-DANNY_

Who?

_-TUCKER_

It was _Lancer_. He and your boss are friends since Lancer used to work there in the summer. Apparently that's how you got the job in the first place – Lancer vouched for you.

_-DANNY_

Lancer?

_-SAM_

Strange, huh? Lancer didn't really take the brilliant 'washing computer monitors' excuse, but he let us go. _(SHE SMILES)_ He said to tell you to stay out of trouble. Oh, and not to listen to "Stevie's" paranoia. _(SHE SNICKERS AT THE NICKNAME)_

_-DANNY_

Lancer. _(SHAKES HIS HEAD)_ That makes no sense. We haven't seen him all summer!

_-TUCKER_

_(HALF-SHRUGS, STILL HALF-CARRYING DANNY)_ Anyways, after we got away from the water park, we ran into Skulker. It didn't take much convincing to get him to help us free you. I think Plasmius shorted him a hunting fee. Then we showed up to free you.

_-SAM_

At least we're almost there.

_-DANNY_

I just don't get the Lancer thing…

_-SAM_

Small worlds, coincidences, things like that. Can't you just accept it?

_-DANNY_

In my life? There's no such thing as coincidences.

_CAMERA PANS AWAY FROM THE THREE TEENAGERS, EXPANDING TO SHOW THEM WALKING UP THE STEPS TO CASPER HIGH AND PASSING THROUGH THE DOORS. THE CAMERA SHIFTS TO THE DANCE FLOOR, WHERE THE DANNY-DUPLICATE IS STILL STANDING BY THE FOOD TABLE. HE FIZZLES OUT OF VIEW ALMOST CONSTANTLY, LOOKING LIKE A TV PROGRAM WITH BAD RECEPTION. HE IS NOT MOVING, NOT EATING, JUST STANDING THERE._

_-DANNY-DUPLICATE_

Yes, Paulina.

_THERE IS NO ANSWER. SAM AND TUCKER APPEAR IN THE SCENE, WALKING UP TO STAND NEXT TO THE DANNY-DUPLICATE AND BLOCK HIM FROM VIEW. THEN THE TABLE COVERING MOVES AND A HAND REACHES OUT FROM BENEATH THE TABLECLOTH. THE HAND TOUCHES THE DANNY-DUPLICATE AND THE DANNY-DUPLICATE VANISHES LIKE IT NEVER EXISTED._

_DANNY CRAWLS OUT FROM UNDER THE TABLE AND STRAIGHTENS, STILL LOOKING TIRED BUT WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE._

_-DANNY_

I'm never doing that again.

_-SAM_

Didn't like being in two places at once?

_-DANNY_

No, it's just –

_-PAULINA_

Hey, Danny!

_THE GIRL, STILL IN HER NEW RED DRESS, HURRIES UP TO HIM AND GRABS ONTO HIS ARM. SHE LOOKS AT HIM WITH LARGE EYES, BLINKING HER LONG LASHES AT HIM SLOWLY AND SENDING A CRUEL SMIRK TOWARDS SAM._

Will you dance with me one more time?

_-DANNY_

Yes, Paulina.

_DANNY LOOKS STARTLED AS THE WORDS COME OUT OF HIS MOUTH, THEN HE SHAKES HIS HEAD AND PULLS HIS ARM OUT OF HER GRASP. SAM'S MOUTH HAS FALLEN OPEN AT HIS WORDS AND SHE LOOKS LOST._

_(QUICKLY)_ I mean no. No, Paulina, I won't!

_-PAULINA_

_(POUTS)_ Why not? And where's the tuxedo I got for you?

_PAULINA LOOKS HIM UP AND DOWN._

_-DANNY_

I'm here with… _(HE LOOKS AROUND, HIS EYES FALLING ON HIS BEST FRIEND)_ Sam. _(SMILES AT PAULINA._ I'm here with Sam and I can't dance with you.

_SAM BITES HER LIP AND LOOKS DOWN, FLUSHING SLIGHTLY._

I haven't gotten to dance with her yet.

_PAULINA STARES FROM DANNY TO SAM, FURY GROWING ON HER FACE._

_-PAULINA_

But… but… you came here with me!

_-DANNY_

And now I'm not.

_HE TURNS AROUND AND WALKS AWAY FROM PAULINA TO GRAB SAM'S HAND AND DRAG HER TOWARDS THE DANCE FLOOR. SAM FOLLOWS, SENDING A RATHER WICKED LOOK TOWARDS THE STUNNED PAULINA._

_THEY BEGIN TO DANCE IN THE BACKGROUND, THE CAMERA STILL ON PAULINA AND TUCKER. PAULINA STAYS FOR A MOMENT LONGER BEFORE STORMING OFF IN A HUFF. TUCKER TURNS OFF HIS PDA – WHICH WAS APPARENTLY RECORDING THE ENTIRE EPISODE – AND THEN LOOKS AROUND WITH A FROWN RAPIDLY GROWING ON HIS FACE._

_-TUCKER_

Why is it I never have a date to a dance? This is so unfair.

_THE CAMERA PANS OVER TO SAM AND DANNY, WHO ARE SLOWLY DANCING TO A TUNE PLAYING OVER THE RADIO._

_-DANNY_

Thanks for the save back there.

_-SAM_

_(SMILES)_ That's what I'm here for right?

_-DANNY_

Yup. _(FLUSHES A LITTLE)_ This is almost as good a plan as those 'fake-out make-outs'.

_SAM LOOKS STARLTED, THEN A SAD LOOK FLITS ONTO HER FACE BEFORE THE SMILE RETURNS._

_-SAM_

Yeah… fake-out dancing.

_SHE BREATHES OUT A LONG BREATH AS THEY KEEP DANCING. THEY BRUSH UP AGAINST VALERIE, WHO BREAKS AWAY FROM HER PARTNER TO GRAB DANNY'S SHOULDER._

_-VALERIE_

Hey, Danny.

_-DANNY_

Val?

_-VALERIE_

_(CAUTIOUSLY)_ What was up with you earlier?

_-DANNY_

Um… uh… _(LOOKS TO SAM)_ I haven't been feeling well?

_-VALERIE_

That's it, huh?

_-DANNY_

_(SMILES A LITTLE NERVOUSLY)_ Yup.

_-VALERIE_

I hope you're feeling better then.

_SHE STAYS AND LOOKS AT HIM FOR A LONG MOMENT BEFORE TURNING AND LEAVING. DANNY AND SAM EXCHANGE CONFUSED GLANCES._

**END SCENE**

**-ACT 3**

**-EPILOGUE**

_SCENE OPENS AT THE WATER PARK. DANNY IS SITTING BY THE SIDE OF THE KIDDIE POOL WITH SAM AND TUCKER BY HIS SIDE, MUCH LIKE HE WAS WHEN THE EPISODE STARTED. KIDS ARE PLAYING IN THE POOL, BUT DANNY'S NOT PAYING MUCH ATTENTION TO THEM. LANCER AND MR STEVE ARE SITTING OUTSIDE THE BOSS'S OFFICE. MR STEVE IS PUMPING WEIGHTS WHILE LANCER SIPS A CUP OF COFFEE._

_-DANNY_

This has been a fun summer so far.

_-TUCKER_

Better or worse than the summer of the Reality Gauntlet?

_-DANNY_

Are we counting my sarcasm or not?

_-SAM_

You're not allowed to be sarcastic until we accept your apology for yesterday's mess, remember?

_-DANNY_

_(ROLLS HIS EYES)_ Alright, alright, I'm sorry Skulker kidnapped me.

_SAM SCOWLS AND PUSHES DANNY INTO THE POOL. HE COMES UP SPUTTERING, LOOKING ANNOYED._

_-SAM_

No sarcasm.

_-TUCKER_

Where's the lesson learned in this? _(LEANS BACK AND LOOKS UP AT THE SUN)_

_-SAM_

What?

_DANNY PULLS HIMSELF BACK OUT OF THE POOL, MAKING SURE LIBERALLY SPLASH SAM WHILE DOING SO._

_-TUCKER_

Normally there's something to learn from these things. What'd we learn?

_-DANNY_

Not to work at the pool?

_-SAM_

Not to get on Johnny 13's bad side?

_-DANNY_

_(POINTING TO MR LANCER AND THE MAN'S LOBSTER-RED SKIN)_ Wear sunscreen?

_-TUCKER_

Nah… they're usually more 'moral' than that. Like being careful what you wish for.

_-MR STEVE_

_(Shouts)_ Boy!

_-DANNY_

That is apparently my name. _(SIGHS)_ I'll be right back.

_-SAM_

Sure you will.

_CAMERA FOLLOWS DANNY AS HE MAKES HIS WAY AROUND THE KIDDIE POOL TO STAND IN FRONT OF HIS BOSS. LANCER LOOKS UP FROM HIS CUP OF COFFEE AND SENDS HIM A SMALL SMILE, WHICH DANNY RETURNS. MR STEVE SETS DOWN HIS WEIGHTS._

_-MR STEVE_

That ghost spy quit this morning.

_DANNY BLINKS IN CONFUSION._

_-DANNY_

Paulina?

_-MR STEVE_

_(NODS)_ And there hasn't been a single ghost attack since.

_DANNY LOOKS UP AT THE CLOCK ON THE WALL AND ARCHES AN EYEBROW._

_-DANNY_

It's been three hours.

_-MR STEVE_

Exactly! Three hours with no ghosts. We've gotten rid of the source, boy. You should be proud of yourself!

_MR STEVE PULLS A PICTURE OF THE GIW OUT OF HIS POCKET AND SMILES DOWN AT IT ALMOST TENDERLY._

Perhaps one day you'll be as good at ghost detecting as I am.

_DANNY FIGHTS DOWN A SMILE AND BARELY MAKES IT._

_-DANNY_

Um, yes, Mr Steve.

_-MR STEVE_

Lancer was right when he said I should hire you over the Baxter kid.

_-LANCER_

I knew he'd do well if he tried.

_DANNY SHIFTS HIS WEIGHT._

_-DANNY_

Did you want something, Mr Steve?

_-MR STEVE_

Oh, yes. I found that spy a replacement and I wanted to introduce you to her. I really grilled this one, boy. No more ghost spies on my watch!

_HE SMILES AND LOOKS PROUD._

She said her name was-

_THE DOOR TO MR STEVE'S OFFICE OPENS AND A GIRL WALKS OUT. SHE HAS GREEN HAIR, BRIGHT RED EYES, AND GLOWS._

_-DANNY_

Kitty?

**CUE CREDITS:**

**Danny Phantom (c) BUTCH HARTMAN  
'Dog Days' concept (c) CORDRIA**

**Writer: Cordria  
Screen play: Cordria  
Camera work: Shadow and Johnny 13  
Too many ideas: Obi-Quiet  
Technology department: Skulker and Ember  
Hair stylist: Lancer  
Stunt double: Vlad Masters (on protest)  
Editing: KaliPhantom  
Commentary and Fangasms: kdm13, dragondancer123, Donteatacowman, Obi-Quiet, UtterlyDifferent, hawkflyer667, dizappearingirl, KaliPhantom, BluVenus14, nanophanotm, Nylah-Fae, NatsukoSakura, AnneriaWings, teribane, alligirl, secret-spy-guy, disneyfreak16, Carroll-Grimm, Aryaski, Moonlight-Umbreon, bbfan77, and unknown20troper.**

**CREDITS END**

_BONUS POST-CREDITS SCENE OPENS ON TUCKER, WHO IS LYING ON HIS BACK ON THE POOL DECK WITH HIS FEET IN THE WATER AND HIS HANDS BEHIND HIS HEAD._

_-TUCKER_

Perhaps the moral should be, "The reward for work well done is the opportunity to do more of it."

_-SAM_

That doesn't sound like a moral. It sounds like a quote.

_-TUCKER_

Jonas Salk, if I remember right. But can't a quote be a moral?

_-SAM_

No. Why does this need a moral again?

_-TUCKER_

Just doesn't feel right to end without one.

_THE TWO LOOK UP AS DANNY WALKS OVER TO THEM, TWITCHING AND SHAKING HIS HEAD. ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE POOL, KITTY IS DRAPING HERSELF OVER THE CHAIR PAULINA SO RECENTLY VACATED. A JOHNNY-13 SHAPED HEAD IS POKING AROUND A CORNER._

_-DANNY_

My boss is insane!

_-SAM_

That doesn't sound like a moral either.

_-TUCKER_

_(SNORTS)_ Nothing ever gets accomplished during the Dog Days of Summer. We're back to where we started.

_-SAM_

That sounds like a moral. Are we good now?

_-TUCKER_

_(HAPPILY)_ Yup!

**END SCENE  
END ACT  
END EPISODE**


End file.
